


Pizza my heart.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: Based on a tumblr Post.Their relationship seen through the eyes of the delivery guy; Jessy. And how he watched them fall in love. It starts before S1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a fun story. I decided to divide it in chapters although they're short. That's why I'll be posting a couple every time. All and all, don't expect a long story.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is set sometime before S1.

The first time it happens, Jessy is barely a functional person.

He’s in college and working as a part-time pizza delivery guy to pay for it. He’s exhausted after a long day, but he can’t take a day off and lose all the tips. His shift should have ended over thirty minutes ago, but the pizzeria doesn’t have enough staff at the moment. The owner; Stella, asked him to make a last delivery, and he wasn’t able to refuse. The woman has done so much for him already. He’s been working there for a week and is already grateful.

Jessy is tired, hungry, and his mind is fried because college is kicking his butt. He has too many papers and projects to finish in so little time. No one warned him about this stuff; he still has a paper pending, but at least he got the other two done. But he hasn’t started that third one yet. Still, he pulls the bike at the entrance of the building, turns down the engine and takes the five pizzas with him.

He’s expecting to find a party or at least a huge family waiting for dinner.

It wouldn’t be the worst thing that has happened to him, and at least he’s in a nice neighborhood. God only knows he doesn’t want to deal with rich frat boys and their no tipping policy. Or with uptight mothers scowling at him and telling their children how they have to study so they don’t end up like him. No, they don’t tip either. _They’re already paying for the food! The service is poor, to say the least! They were expecting their food five minutes ago even if he got there in time._

Jessy huffs and rolls his eyes at the memory.

Honestly, he would like to watch them study their asses off while working part-time just to afford said education. But they don’t have to. They won’t listen when Jessy says he is in college and they simply don’t care about any kind of person that isn’t like them.

He climbs the stairs and knocks on the door loudly enough to be heard over the sound of music. However, he’s surprised when a beautiful blonde opens the door with a kind smile. The gesture turns into a surprised expression just for a second before returning to a blinding smile.

“Hello there!” She greets with an excited voice matching her smile. “You’re not Tayler.”

Jessy shakes her head. Tayler quit a couple of weeks ago and that gave Jessy the opportunity to get the job in the first place. He’s grateful although he’s sure Tayler was a nice guy. There are things that need to happen, and working at the pizzeria is his chance to make some money. Of course, a free slice of pizza from time to time is not bad either.

“My name is Jessy, ma’am. Double S followed by Y. I’m the one in charge of delivering your order today,” he explains with a small smile of his own.

“Oh, right!”

Jessy expects her to have trouble handling five large pizzas. _He_ had some trouble on his way up. And true, he certainly isn’t the strongest man alive, but he has some technique after all.

However, this girl takes the order with one hand while she fumbles to find her wallet on the pockets of her fluffy jacket. He is awestruck with her ability and strength although he’s not going to deny that her beauty is playing a part on it too.

“Give me a moment, please.”

Kara offers an apologetic smile before entering the apartment.

The door is left open, therefore; Jessy can see an empty couch and a set table that looks unused. He shrugs because he’s not there to pry on people’s lives. He’s a little surprised to find no party and no signs of family dinner. Once again, he has better things to focus on, like his biology test at the end of the week. The same one he’s totally unprepared for.

“Alex, get back into bed!” The blonde shouts from somewhere in the apartment.

“I’m thirsty,” another voice answers tiredly before a coughing fit fills the silence. “Oh my god, Kara. Five pizzas? Seriously? Are we going to have a party or is a CatCo reunion planned to crash here?”

“I’m hungry, okay?”

“I know but, five pizzas?”

There’s a moment of silence before Kara decides to talk again.

“Anyway, have you seen my wallet?”

“Back pocket of your pants, Kar. Like always.”

Jessy can almost hear the roll of eyes sent on Kara’s direction just as the soft banter starts again between the blonde and this _Alex_ person. He tries but at the end, he can’t help the silent chuckle leaving his lips. He’s tired and just wants to grab some cheap dinner before crashing down in bed. But these people are entertaining, and the blonde is back with her wallet in one hand and one of the pizzas in the other.

Jessy keeps the grimace under control although he really doesn’t want to make another trip. If there’s something wrong with that pizza then he needs to go back to work, get a new one and do the whole delivery process again. That wouldn’t be the best way to end his already long day.

“You look tired, Jessy,” Kara starts with a shy smile. “If I know something about life is that a full belly can make you feel better no matter what. So take this home and enjoy! Here…”Kara hands him the box with the same smile still on her face. “I hope plain pepperoni is okay? I know some people don’t like pineapple on their pizza, can you believe that?” Kara laughs nervously when she’s aware of her rambling. “And here you go!”

Jessy takes the offered bill counting the change as quickly as he’s able to with just one hand, but before he can give it back a loud explosion sounds inside the apartment.

The TV has been turned on, and the sound effects of an action movie echo in the room.

“Oh no, Alexandra Danvers! Go back to bed right now, or I’ll drag you there if it’s necessary!” Kara shouts over her shoulder before returning her eyes to the delivery guy. “Don’t worry about that. Keep the chance. It was nice meeting you!”

Jessy stays there a little longer after the door is closed. He shakes his head before turning on his heels and heading back to his bike.

That was unexpected, but he got a good deal out of it. He has free pizza, a nice tip, he found good entertainment for a few minutes and maybe, just maybe, a little crush on this Kara girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessy meets the other Danvers. Still Pre- S1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but it's the second of the night so it's no so bad, right?
> 
> Anyway, I have no clue of bio-engineering but made a little research to get Jessy's line. I hope you enjoy it.

The second time it happens, Jessy is not at work. At least he wishes he wasn’t at work, but of course, he’s still delivering orders and making some money. It’s not the best day but Mondays rarely are. Still, his mind is on the upcoming test he has first thing in the morning the next day.

He doesn’t think about the blond girl; _Kara_ , or the free pizza she gave him two weeks ago. He knocks softly instead of ringing, maybe it’s just a routine or maybe he’s too focused on his current line of thought to bother with anything else. He never stops murmuring, repeating the same concepts time and time again to try and memorize them for good.

Jessy doesn’t even notice when the door finally opens to reveal a stunning brunette with hazel eyes.

“Radiopharmaceuticals or radioactive racers are made up of carrier molecules that are bonded tightly to a radioactive atom…”

“Bioengineering?”

The voice startles him enough to make him jump. He blushes furiously and looks down for a moment…maybe two, until the blood is no longer pooled on his cheeks. He finds enough courage to look up again just to find an amused smile that flusters him once more. But for completely different reasons.

“Yeah. My name is Jessy, ma’am. And I brought your order.”

“Of course.”

Alex takes the pizzas and pays him in less than a minute. The amused smile never fades as she puts the order down somewhere next to the door. Still, it seems like she’s not quite done with him yet.

“Keep the change. If you’re interested…” Alex says instead. “I have something that might help you.”

She bites her lips anxiously, debating with herself if she’s doing the right thing when Jessy takes too long to say something.

“Alex? What’s taking you so long?”

Kara appears next to this beautiful woman and Jessy has to ask himself if there’s something in the water on this place because both girls are stunning. They don’t look the same in the slightest; blonde and brunette, blue and hazel eyes, blinding smile against amused smirk, but that takes nothing away from their beauty. For an instant, Jessy wonders if they’re the definition of Heaven and Hell but he shakes his head to get back in the moment.

“Jessy! Hi!” Kara beams at him and the poor guy blushes.

“Give me a moment,” Alex excuses herself. “Don’t leave! Kara, keep him entertained.”

It takes her exactly two minutes to get back with a heavy looking book in her hands. The blue cover says nothing about its contents, but Alex is smiling. It’s not a smirk this time. She hands the book out to Jessy without a word although Alex almost chuckles when the boy takes it and it weighs more than he expected.

“This book saved my life on many occasions and I have no doubt it will do the same for you. I don’t use it anymore, so I’m sure you’ll give it some use. I mean, you still need to put a little effort to make it work but I’m sure you’ll find everything you need hiding somewhere in there.”

Jessy does a quick scan through the pages and is amazed. He doesn’t accept the tip this time; _he can’t_ and hands back the change before either girl can protest. He doesn’t know how much the book costs, but he has a good idea it wasn’t cheap. Making some quick math on his head Jessy deduces he’d need at least two months of his salary and all the tips made on that time to afford it. He’s incredibly grateful and barely contains his need to hug both women.

The sudden action, the unexpected gift, leave him dumbfounded until a ringing noise startles him. He blushes…again. But he laughs softly when Kara does it and both of them share a smile.

Alex is too busy taking the call to be able to laugh and yet, the amused smirk is back on her face.

“Danvers.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the series pilot. After Alex leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the prior ones so I'm afraid there's only one chapter today. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

Around the fifth time, Jessy starts hearing the rumors of a betting pool at the pizzeria. It all starts with Scott calling him up before he leaves; helmet already in place, order secured on the warm bag and keys on his hand.

“Where are you going, man? Any good place?”

“The Danvers,” Jessy answers with a smile because there’s no point denying they’re his favorite customers.

“So, what’s the reason this time?”

“Excuse me?”

Wasn’t it obvious? There was only a reason he would go to their place, and it wasn’t to pay them a visit. He liked them just fine, but he was trying to do his job. Did Scott forget that?

“Oh! You don’t know.”

To say Jessy is confused wouldn’t cover it.

Don’t people usually order pizza because they’re hungry and don’t want to cook? That sounds like a pretty good reason to him. Hell, that’s the reason he orders Chinese when he can afford it and is tired of instant noodles.

“Let me show you,” Scott says, his arm thrown around Jessy’s shoulders. “There are a few reasons why the Danvers order pizza. And you better pay attention because this is important. The first reason; movie nights. It happens once per week on Friday, unless they have Game Night scheduled for that week.”

Scott smiles as he guides Jessy to the back of the store. Their stock room is not too big since most of their products are stored in the freezers and fridges. It’s a pizzeria after all.

“You got that right. Game Night is the second reason. One Saturday per month the Danvers join some friends and have some fun. If there’s a Friday without their order, you know the next day you’re going to get their cal around seven.”

“How do you know all of this?”

Jessy is still confused but amazed at the same time. Scott’s presence doesn’t help when poor Jessy is trying to think straight for a minute.

_How can people be so hot all the time?_

It surely isn’t due to global warming. Jessy is just a useless bisexual around good-looking people. At least he’s somewhat still functional because he’s able to follow Scott without tripping with his own feet.

“Come on, dude. I’ve been working here for two years. We know all about the Danvers and pizza. Kara likes extra pineapple on hers while Alex hates green peppers. Just pay attention and with a little time you’ll know their orders by heart.”

“If you say so.”

Jessy is unconvinced but keeps listening to the man next to him. Maybe it’s because he has an interest in the Danvers although he doesn’t have a crush on them anymore. Perhaps his attention on the information is because Scott has a nice and deep voice that makes Jessy feel like jello. Whatever the reason, he listens carefully while his workmate carries on with his explanation.

“Then you have the nights where pizza is just comfort food. You’ll notice before you get there because those are the largest orders. After that, it depends on the hour.”

Scott brings Jessy in front of a whiteboard with names and numbers. It’s clearly the center of the betting pool where they keep track of what and when the Danvers ordered. It seems like Scott is good at guessing, but not as good as Stella.

“If it’s too early, it means they’re just hungry. Perhaps it’s too late to get breakfast but not late enough for lunch. Chinese is usually out of the question due to the hour, and Alex is not a fan of Thai in the morning. We open early for that very same reason. I mean, not exclusively for them, but for those who want an early bite. And well, yeah. The Danvers love our pizza, and we love them.”

“You…make bets on that?”

“Of course!” Scott laughs and pats him on the back a little too hard, but it doesn’t matter because he holds Jessy close a moment later. “We don’t bet on movie or game nights because those are a given. We just do it when no one knows what’s going on. So pay attention because you’re learning from the best.”

“Uh-hu.”

“If it’s around dinner time…one of them blew off the kitchen trying to cook. Pizza is always the backup plan. And that’s where the fun lies! Was it Kara’s doing? Or was it Alex’s?”

Jessy listens for several minutes but there are pizzas in need of delivery and the Danvers are waiting for their order. He has to hurry up, and he’s running through the door just when Scott asks him to place his bet. Jessy has no idea how to figure it out yet, but he answers anyway.

“Alex’s doing!” He says over his shoulder before firing up his bike’s engine.

“Okay, man! I’ll get you on the board!”

However, none of that matters when Jessy is finally in front of Kara’s door. He has a big smile in place and is ready to crack a bad joke just to get a laugh from Kara or the sarcastic eye roll from Alex. It’s not like that stops her from giving him that damned smirk.

Jessy freezes in place when Kara finally opens the door.

She looks exhausted. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Her hair is a wet mess sticking to her face in odd places, but Kara seems unfazed by that. It’s obvious she’s not okay no matter how much she tries to cover her true feelings behind a smile.

Honestly, she would like to rant, but there are things that need to be hidden. The reason behind her tears is the same one that explains Alex’s absence. But no matter how much the truth burns in Kara’s throat, or how much her eyes sting with the need for comfort and validation, she has to keep the secret.

Kara’s certain that saving Alex wasn’t a mistake, and there was no way to save the plane without exposing herself to the world. Kara’s going to find a way to deal with the consequences of her actions, but she can’t afford to lose the most important person in her life. She couldn’t stand back while the plane crashed and Alex fell to her death.

Falling from the sky is Kara’s thing, part of her story. Unlike Kal-El, Kara remembers exactly how it feels to lose it all.

And ok, she understands Alex’s anger because they care for each other more than anything. Alex has spent half her life shielding Kara from the world and helping her feel at home; _normal_ , on Earth. The point is; Kara is not normal. She never was and there’s no way to start now.

She was able to learn about Earth culture. She learned enough to pass as a human, and perhaps her only mistake was pretending to be one. She can do so much more with her powers, and she’s tired of hiding behind a fake persona.

Is it so wrong to feel the need to use her abilities to help others?

She doesn’t want glory or call herself a hero. She doesn’t want gratitude or to be considered a Goddess. All Kara wants is to help others for the sake of doing so. She’s scared of being forgotten like the rest of her life back on Krypton.

In the middle of this madness, Kara’s looking for a place to belong. Her powers don’t make her human. Their mere presence is enough to cast her aside from the rest of the world. Her inability to fully adapt sends her under the label of “freak”. As much as she would like to avoid any label, there’s no way to escape from the cruelty of a world ruled by judgment.

At the end of the day, she’s an alien; a freak and the odd girl no one wants to be friends with.

Is it so bad if she wants to be more than that?

No one can know her story yet. Maybe the world shouldn’t know of Kara Zor-El, but the thought leaves Kara feeling hollow.

She pushes through the dark feelings even when the tears pool in her eyes again. She swallows as she tries to ignore the sting of Alex’s words.

“Hey, Jessy,” She greets with all the energy she can muster at the moment. “Can you leave it on the coffee table? I just need a moment to find my wallet.”

He nods before following her inside the apartment.

Two large pizzas are the usual for the Danvers except Alex is nowhere to be found. It shouldn’t be an oddity, but they ordered the same thing two days ago. Jessy is not a genius, but he’s sure Alex won’t be joining the blonde for dinner. He senses the sadness lingering in the air along with that aftertaste of anguish breaking Kara’s heart.

He replaces the empty pizza box on top of the coffee table with the new order while Kara disappears into her room. Jessy has to maneuver slightly so he doesn’t knock Kara’s glasses from the edge of the table. Once he’s done with his mission, there’s nothing left to do but wait awkwardly.

There are many things to be said about the Danvers. One of them is they’re incredibly kind. Jessy has been there just a handful of times and yet, they have saved his life in different little ways. From Alex giving him that expensive and really useful book to Kara giving him a whole pizza for dinner. It’s about the generous tips and the smiles that turn his day into a better one.

An idea pops into his mind like a switch being turned on.

Maybe he can’t do much, but he can do something nice for Kara. Jessy doesn’t consider himself a friend of the Danvers, but if he can cheer Kara even in the slightest, then he’s going to do so. Hopefully, it can be the beginning of a friendship.

It takes another few minutes for Kara to return with that tentative smile and sad eyes. Her wallet on one hand while she walks towards the center of the room. She looks like a fallen angel aching for a piece of home.

“Sorry for the waiting. It was in the back pocket of my pants…like always.”

Her voice trembles in the last word, and Jessy is almost certain she’s going to break down in tears if she touches her.

“Don’t worry about that,” he repeats the sentence he has heard every time at the Danvers, “your order is on the house this time, ma’am.”

“What? No. I…I couldn’t. I can’t do that, Jessy.”

He smiles shaking his head, refusing to accept any money. This is something, as little as it is, that he can do. It’s nothing compared to what they’ve done for him. The tips of the day are more than enough to cover her order without a problem, but more than that, he wants to do it.

“Trust me, you don’t have to worry about this. If I know something about life is that things always look better with a full belly. I learned that from someone very special.”

Kara smiles and this time it’s a little brighter even when that light is not enough to clear the shadows in her eyes. She’s grateful, relieved, and a moment later her arms are wrapped around Jessy. Her hair is wet, but Kara is warm. It makes him wonder if that’s how it feels to be embraced by sunlight.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers shakily.

A few minutes later Jessy is back on his bike. He is unaware that his bet placing was right.

This is Alex’s doing, but she didn’t have to burn the kitchen to break Kara’s heart.

But not her spirit. Never that. Kara is a hero, even without the cape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of the 10th episode of the first season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll have enough time to publish another chapter tonight, but I didn't want to wait. So I hope you enjoy this.

The next time Jessy makes a delivery to the Danvers, the city is still over cloud nine with their new superhero. Her face is plastered in every newspaper and all over the TV. CatCo didn’t loss time branding their new resident hero and after a rocky start, everyone loves Supergirl. Jessy included.

People want to know more about the blonde angel saving the city. They want to know about her relationship with the man of steel and ask her a ton of questions about her planet. However, most just want to be close to her and make sure she’s real. Jessy doesn’t doubt that and he wants her to thrive for her own merit instead of her affiliation to the man of steel.

This time Jessy is not parking in front of Kara’s building and instead takes the elevator to Alex’s floor.

Usually, two pizzas are enough for a normal day, but a third one is added when is movie night. It could seem a little too much for just two girls, but thanks to their playful banter Jessy knows Kara has quite the appetite. He’s not one to judge, and he only chuckles at Alex’s teasing before leaving them be. They deserve to spend their nights with good pizza and good company.

Alex is practically waiting for him so when he knocks, the door opens almost immediately.

“Hey,” he greets with a shy smile on his lips.

Both Danvers sisters have been kind so far, but Kara is the bubbly one while Jessy has no doubt Alex could kill him in a second. There’s an edge of danger in her features that makes him feel self-conscious and nervous in her presence. But once she smirks at him with that proud glint in her eyes, Jessy relaxes just a bit.

Their exchange is brief although is enough for him to notice how tired she is.

Her shoulders are tense and the stress is clear on her face. Her jaw is clenched and her posture is defensive even when she’s already home. It’s obvious she got there not so long ago. Alex is still on high alert; waiting for the unexpected to happen or for someone to crash through the window at any given moment.

Alex reaches out for her purse and Jessy tries not to act surprised. It takes him another second to fully take in the Agent’s image. The dress and heels she’s wearing, the light makeup and the way her hair looks different than usual. Once the changes register on his mind, he is awestruck at her beauty.

It’s not like he didn’t notice the first time he saw her. And certainly she looks different this time around, but he’s mostly surprised to see the radical change. Alex is a woman that enjoys the mix of denim and leather. She loves her old beaten up wallet and so far Jessy has never seen her wear a purse. This is a surprise, and it shows on his face. But none of it takes away the brightness of hazel eyes and the raw display of power carrying Alex no matter where she goes.

“It’s been a long day,” Alex says when he fails to hide his emotions. “It ended with a bad date.”

Jessy nods understanding no questions are allowed. Instead, he accepts the cash handed to him and is ready to give back the change when something catches his eye. He squints trying to figure out what he’s actually seeing and misses the moment Alex tells him to keep the change. It takes him another second to finally understand what’s in front of him.

“Alex?”

“Mm?” She hums while trying to manage the pizzas with her purse firmly perched on her shoulder.

“I think you have a bug.”

Alex thinks of spiders, ladybugs or something alike. Her agent mind is no there to comprehend Jessy’s words while she’s standing awkwardly at the door. The dress limits her movement and seriously, who invented purses? They’re not that practical.  She’s tired, hungry and her body is screaming to crash on the couch and watch bad TV.

She seems lost at his words until he pulls the small camera from her purse with that confused frown on his face. He tilts his head to one side and then to the other, but it’s fruitless to try and figure anything. It’s not like he can see who’s on the other side of the signal. The small device seems to mock him with its flickering red light telling him it’s recording.

“That fucking creep!” Alex growls.

Jessy worries about Alex and if that date was as bad as it seems, with that _fucking creep_ being bold enough to bug her purse, then he wants to fight for her. He’s not strong by any means, actually, he might be on the scraggly side of the scale. Still, he feels protective. He cares and no one can stop that feeling. They’re friends, perhaps not even close, but friends anyway.

If he can’t defend Alex on his own, Jessy can always call Scott and the rest of the guys. The staff is complete now, and they’re quite a small army. Not the strongest one, but enough to take down one man at the time. And perhaps it’s all a silly idea because Alex seems capable enough to defend herself, but Jessy still files the idea for later.

“Thank you for that. I’m sure the FBI will have no trouble arresting him now. Once my boss hears about this I’m gonna have a field day. And even if he has good lawyers, I have the feeling he won’t be able to escape this time.”

Of course, Alex is not just any agent. She has enough power to put that creep into a contention cell and lock him up there for a while. If he finds a way to escape the law, Alex isn’t afraid to play dirty.

“No problem,” Jessy answers with his own boyish smile. “It’s nice to help an FBI agent.”

He tries to shake off the uneasiness after he hands her the bug. Finally, he takes a step back ready to resume his shift at work. He’s been there long enough and the pizzas won’t deliver on their own.

However, before he can leave a third voice sounds from inside the apartment.

“Alex, I’m home!”

Those words are somewhat odd considering Kara’s voice is clear and easily recognizable. Jessy is at the door so there’s no way she just appeared from thin air. Although there’s always a chance she was already there before Alex arrived.

Jessy doesn’t think much of it before waving Alex goodbye and turning around. The door closes behind him and any conversation they have is lost to the young boy. He has a small smile as he starts his way down.

It’s not until much later, when he’s drinking his third cup of coffee while working furiously on a project, that realization finally hits him. He has to pause, go over the events of that afternoon and put the puzzle pieces in the right place.

Kara’s voice announcing her arrival and the flash of blue and red that he almost missed as he turned around. It was only there for a second, but it was there.

Jessy sighs and drops his head directly into the keyboard. The pain of the keys pressing on his skin is easily forgotten while he swears to keep safe Kara’s secret. He wasn’t mean to know, but he found by mistake and just like he wants to protect Alex, he will protect Kara just the same. He doesn’t even need Scott and the rest to keep his promise.

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl,” he whispers before chuckling in disbelief. “Well, she wasn’t lying when she told me she was an alien.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No episode applies to this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something incredibly soft and without drama, just the usual. A Danvers burning the kitchen.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

The very next time Jessy makes a Danvers delivery; their apartment is filled with smoke.

He doesn’t have to be _there_ to see the white cloud extending to the corridor. The door is still far away from him, and he has no trouble deducing this is their doing. But if that wasn’t enough, Alex is already outside.

Fresh air seems hard to find between the smell of a burned pie and the not so new building keeping them trapped in little space. The scent is certainly disgusting, and even when Jessy scrunches up his nose he can’t keep the smile off his face.

“What have I told you about trying to bake?” Alex shouts over her shoulder.

“It’s not my fault! Pie shouldn’t catch on fire. How does that even happen?”

“These things only happen to you. That’s why we agreed this had to stop. No more pies or cookies. No more baked goods for us unless we want to set the building on fire!”

“Alex!” Kara whines pitifully.

“No. Being covered in frosting is not fun either.”

“That was one time,” the blonde replies. “You know it was fun. The frosting war we had that Christmas was epic.” She adds laughing softly at the memory. “Blue frosting was the bomb with your pink hair. Eliza had to go back to the store to get more frosting so we could finish decorating those cookies.”

“I don’t remember that!” Alex answers with a smirk. “However, I remember how I had to take a cold shower because someone used all the hot water like a little brat.”

There’s a huff from inside the apartment before Kara appears at the door. Her failed pie on her hands, still smoking hot and Kara is not wearing any protection. It’s a mystery how no one has discovered her secret identity with her recklessness.

“At least this is better than the time you blew off half the kitchen.”

“Look, a pressure cooker shouldn’t explode like _that,_ ” Alex defends.

That’s the moment Jessy can’t hold his laughter anymore.

The Danvers are a disaster in the kitchen but he didn’t know how much. The small exchange is enough to give him some insight on their culinary experience and it’s no wonder they eat pizza so often. At least no one ends up hurt in the process.

His presence startles both girls since their playful banter kept them engaged. However, an embarrassed blush takes place on their cheeks; Jessy treasures the image of Agent Danvers blushing, but offer him a smile when the surprise fades.

“Both of you are the perfect recipe to disaster.”

“It wasn’t my fault this time,” Alex says raising her hands trying to pledge innocence.

“Jessy!” Kara greets just as she lets the pie fall unceremoniously. “Tell Alex to stop being mean to me. She’s so rude!”

He shakes his head at their antics, but there’s no way to help his amused chuckle.

“I’m just here to deliver your order, ma’am,” he says avoiding the conflict between them.

“Smartass,” Alex mutters under her breath as she hands him the cash. “Keep the change.”

“I thought we were friends,” Kara says with a fake hurt expression in her face. She puts a hand on her chest and gives him the deadly puppy eyes; lip quivering and all, before taking the pizzas from him and slipping back into the apartment.

“But we are!”

“Kara Danvers!” Alex practically shouts. “Don’t you dare! The first slice is mine!”

“Alex-” Kara whines again.

“You’re the one that made the rule. If you burn the kitchen, I have the first slice. Now, come on and pick your rock like pie from the entrance.”

The Kryptonian grumbles before going back to the door. She picks up the pie, takes off Jessy’s cap and puts it backwards as she laughs.

“Now we’re even,” she says with that bright smile.

Jessy shakes his head again as he watches Alex follow Kara inside the apartment. And he smiles fondly all the way back to her bike. He didn’t win the betting pool, but that didn’t mean he lost completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canon episode applies here. (Again.)  
> Just Kara saving the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our beautiful alien is not that good with some things (besides baking).
> 
> Enjoy!

Jessy Williams never expected to be face to face with Supergirl.

Kara doesn’t know he _knows_. She’s unaware of his presence as she arrived home. There’s no way she knows about the glimpse of red and blue Jessy caught just as he was turning around. And that’s a good thing because Kara doesn’t know and neither does the rest of the world.

It was an accident that shouldn’t have happened, but Jessy hasn’t betrayed her. How could he?

The circumstances at hand are unexpected. National City is not the place for sudden storms. And perhaps it wasn’t so sudden, but no one really believes it can rain so heavily in National City of all places. The streets are flooded, and accidents happen when the lights go off with the latest blackout.

A car takes a sharp turn trying to avoid an accident ahead, and Jessy has to take a decision in a matter of a second. Abandon his bike before he gets hit or trying to turn harshly. The second will probably lead to another kind of accident since there’s no space to maneuver. So, he let’s go without a second thought, but it’s still a second too late to avoid the damage.

He expects to feel pain as the blow sends him flying into the air. Adrenaline pumps through his veins as the momentum drops and he starts falling. His eyes close on their own accord; afraid to see his destiny. Then, he waits…

Jessy waits for the contact against a car or the rough crash against the pavement. He expects the sound of alarm from people around and the sickening crack of his bones when he collides against the ground.

It never happens.

“Are you okay?” A familiar voice asks.

Strong arms are around him and Jessy can feel the raw power on Kara’s muscles as he holds into her. The car lights around them make the blue and red suit shine like a beacon in a chaotic night. It’s almost like those colors don’t belong to Earth with the fierce presence of Krypton’s last warrior.

“Yeah,” he says with his voice shaking. “Thank you, Supergirl.”

Jessy takes a second to look at her, this version so similar to Kara and yet, with so many differences.

He has no doubt this is Kara; with those blue eyes he has seen without the glasses once before. There’s no heartache on her face this time, but her alieness becomes visible in a way Jessy can’t describe. Her beauty is clear, but that’s not what makes her different. Her hair seems to defy logic, but then again, that doesn’t seem like the point at the moment.

Perhaps it’s the way her eyes shine with that dangerous glint like she’s able to see through Jessy with ease. And okay, maybe she can and maybe she’s doing exactly that just to ensure Jessy is unharmed but still…

“Are you done with your deliveries?” She asks, head tilting slightly to take in the rest of the city.

Sparing a glance at the scattered pieces of his bike, he nods. He’s glad to be on Supergirl’s arms, but it’s scary to think about what could have happened to him. If only Kara wasn’t around or got there ten seconds later.

These aren’t the best working conditions, but it wasn’t raining when he started his shift. Five minutes after his last delivery, and he’s soaked to the bone. It’s then when he notices Supergirl is _warm_ , enough to make him shiver almost violently.

“I was on my way back to the pizzeria.”

“Go ahead then. Find some shelter and your bike…” she looks back at the destroyed vehicle. “I’ll get that driver to pay it.”

He shakes his head while smiling at this sweet person? Alien? This sweet being.

“You don’t have to. I could have ended up with a few broken bones or worse, but you saved me. That’s the only thing that matters right now. The bike can be replaced later, and you have more important things to do like saving a city.”

“Thank you, Jessy.”

Kara freezes at her slip. She’s not supposed to know him or his name. Thankfully, his name tag is still on his uniform so they can play it cool. Of course, her reaction is not helping anyone and Jessy wonders if she actually knows how to keep a secret identity. Supergirl is not supposed to know him, even if Kara sees him often.

“For crying out loud Kara,” he whispers low enough just for someone with superhearing to catch, “get out of here already. I haven’t told anyone about you, and it’s not like I’m going to start now. Just put me down. I’ll be fine.”

“Wait,” Kara says while trying to process Jessy’s words. “You knew?”

He rolls his eyes before giving her an unimpressed look. After what seems like an eternity, he nods.

“Oh, boy. Alex is going to kill me when she finds out.”

“Supergirl!” He calls out with a second roll of his eyes because seriously, she’s not good keeping her own identity secret. “Up, up and away? Or whatever it is you use.”

“What? Oh, right!”

She lowers him to the ground, helping him to his feet before flashing him a bright smile. An awkward wave of her hand and she hovers a few inches above the ground.

“See you around, Jessy.”

He sighs and barely resists the urge to face-palm when she slips again. However, she’s no longer there and that has to be good for _something._ At least, to stop people from making assumptions.

“So, you know Supergirl?” Someone asks.

“Yeah. If you didn’t notice, I just met her.”

Jessy doesn’t even look at whoever asked him such a thing. He’s not risking any further slip, so he starts walking towards the pizzeria before giving them the chance to keep questioning him.

“That’s not what…”

He is no longer there to hear the rest.

Supergirl saved his life, but Kara Danvers is a friend and he won’t betray either of them. He can’t protect her with his small body, but he can do it in many little ways. Saving face for her might not be that easy when the girl can’t lie to save her life. Still, he doesn’t mind doing damage control as long as she’s safe.

He loves her with all his heart. And he has a big one.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between episodes 6 and 7 of S1 (Red Faced and Human for a Day), because what's a timeline, right? I didn't think this through based on the episodes. So I'm sorry if they don't make sense all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys were right! And you'll understand why as soon as you read. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy it.

It takes a couple of days after the storm for the city to go back to normal. And it’s not until a week later that Jessy finds himself in front of Alex’s door. He hesitates before knocking softly. He’s not used to be there; Kara’s place is the common delivery place for the Danvers. Actually, this is just his second visit and it unnerves him slightly. The plain door makes him gulp at the prospect of what’s waiting inside.

Perhaps it’s a silly thought, but as much as he likes Alex; she’s still intimidating.

“Come in!”

Those words startle him and he swallows his nerves as he pushed the door open.

The first thing on his mind once he’s inside is that he’s walking to his death. Maybe Alex will silence him after discovering Kara’s secret identity has been compromised. However, he dismisses the thought. Alex wouldn’t do that. _Would she?_ Maybe she just wants to discuss something about the bug he found on her purse…

All his doubts and worries fade away at the sight waiting for him. He comes to a halt almost abruptly while taking into the image. The silence stretches for several seconds and he can’t help but _stare_.

“What?” The agent asks after a full minute.

Alex is sitting on her couch; slightly larger than Kara’s, with reading glasses firmly placed on the bride of her nose. It takes Jessy a second to realize those are almost a perfect replica of the ones he saw at Kara’s. He doubts they’re the same, but it’s not so hard to believe the couple got matching glasses.

A laptop is open on the coffee table; no doubt Alex still working even when she’s home. A pen is loosely held in her hand as she scribbles something on the pad next to the glass of water.

It would be something truly domestic, nothing to make him Jessy stop and stare. If it weren’t for Kara, that’s it.

Kara is there too. Of course she is. She’s the reason Alex ordered more than a pizza. It’s Friday night and the TV is on displaying whatever romcom they picked from Netflix. However, Kara is lying down with her head on Alex’s lap. Slender fingers run through her blonde hair making her fall into a sleepy state. She’s completely relaxed; no bubbly energy or playful banter this time. If Jessy has to describe it somewhat, he would say Kara is putty under Alex’s soft ministrations.

“Nothing,” he finally answers after another beat passes.

He places the pizzas next to Alex’s laptop, careful not to knock the glass down and ruin Alex’s notes. Jessy takes another moment to openly stare at the cute scene in front of him and barely manages to hold in his happy squeal.

“You’re so warm,” Kara whispers; unaware of Jessy’s presence. “And so soft,” she adds nuzzling Alex’s belly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kar,” Alex answers just as softly. “Now sleep. You’ll eat some pizza once you wake up.”

“Cold pizza is not good pizza.”

“All pizza is good for you.”

There’s no answer to that, and Kara is asleep within seconds if her even breathing is any indication.

“Is she okay?” Jessy asks after holding his breath.

“Yes. Mostly.” Alex sighs. “I know you know about her.”

“I’m not telling anyone, I swear!” He blurts.

“Calm down,” Alex says with a pointed roll of her eyes. “I know you’re not. But…if you ever feel the temptation, remember I know at least seven ways to make you suffer with a single finger.”

The dark look she sends his way lets him know she’s not joking around. The smirk could be a hint she’s mostly joking, but he’s terrified, nonetheless.

“Copy that.”

“Now,” Alex continues. “Kara had an exhausting fight that left her powerless. She just needs some rest and exposure to the sun so her cells can recharge. She’ll be fin in a couple of days.”

Jessy thinks about all the recent events where Kara was involved, and the latest of them comes to his mind within seconds.

_The red tornado._

“Alright then. I’ll leave you two alone so you can rest and enjoy your night.”

“Jessy,” Alex calls him once he already turned around. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He’s confused for a second until Alex waves the cash his way. The amused smirk back on her lips and that playful glint on her eyes that made him crush on her the first time he saw her.

“Oh, right! Thank you.”

He’s still worried about Kara when he’s on the street. His new bike rumbles and his frown eases up until his crinkle is gone. Supergirl got the car drive that hit him to pay for his new vehicle. He can work and transport to college every day thanks to Supergirl. And he doesn’t have to worry about being late for his classes if he misses the bus.

Every time he thinks there’s no way to be more grateful with the Danvers, and yet, they keep surprising him.

He needs to find a way to pay them back, but his bank account disagrees with the kindness of his heart. He’ll find a way. Someday. Some way. Hopefully soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set on Human for a day. Kara doesn't get her powers back right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things change and Jessy becomes a supervillain! No, just kidding. I wouldn't spoil you like that. And Jessy is the true MVP, right?
> 
> Go ahead, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> By the way, thank you so much for your support, guys. It means a lot to me.

The next Sunday Jessy wakes up early; ready to enjoy his day off. He goes to the healthy food place just a couple of blocks away from his place. His order is large enough to feed a small army, but he’s not planning on eating it all by himself.

The news have been filled with Supergirl and how she stopped a robbery after the Earthquake National City suffered. He wonders how she manages to do all that without her powers, or at least not fully recovered. He has a feeling in the pit of his stomach. It tells him Kara has blown off her powers more than once. But honestly, he isn’t sure they’re actually back.

That’s why he’s up so early. He needs to be sure for real. This has nothing to do with Supergirl and everything with Kara. Hopefully, some soup, salad and a turkey sandwich would be enough to make her feel better. Perhaps he’s just moral support, but at least that’s better than nothing. And maybe some good company will be great for both of them.

There’s a slight inconvenient on his plan. He usually knows where to go depending on who places the order and well, he needs the address to make a delivery. Certainly, he remembers both. But she doesn’t know if Kara will be at her place. Taking a minute to decide, Jessy finally settles for Alex’s place. If Kara is not fully recovered, then, she’ll seek Alex’s company. If his choice is wrong, he can make up an excuse and head to the blonde’s place.

Okay, so maybe he can’t fool Alex. However, he’s just trying to be a good friend.

Within minutes he’s staring at Alex’s door, with his fist raised up to knock but not enough nerve to actually do it.

“Come on, Williams,” he whispers to himself trying to gather her courage. “You can do this.”

The two small knocks are boisterous in the empty hallway making him flinch slightly. The following silence only helps to increase his nervousness; heart hammering against his chest and mouth dry. He’s about to turn around and leave when the door opens.

“Jessy?” Alex asks tiredly. “What are you doing here?”

The Agent is wearing a plain shirt and boxers, but the wool socks are completely unexpected. The outfit makes her look almost soft in the early morning as she rubs the sleep away. Her hair is a mess, and yet, she keeps that beauty Jessy will never truly comprehend. It has to be a Danvers thing. Jessy looks pretty much like an anxious monkey when he wakes up.

Life is unfair.

“Oh! Uhm, good morning! Well, you see…I woke up early and decided to bring you breakfast.”

Alex is half amused by his explanation; so similar to Kara’s ramblings. But she’s also touched by such a simple act. She’ll deny that if anyone asks, but Jessy is a good guy and she’s not going to argue that. It’s easy to take him in and give him a hand from time to time. There’s a lot Alex sees on him, perhaps something she saw in the mirror a few years ago.

“Come in,” she says opening the door wider, so he can enter. “Kara is still sleeping. Her powers aren’t back yet, and she caught a cold of all things.”

She guides him to the kitchen island where they start unboxing things. Jessy warm smile is enough to keep her calm. It’s not often she gets to talk about Supergirl in such a free way. It’s a nice change.

“Good thing I brought soup then,” Jessy answers with that bright smile.

“You’re here to check on her, aren’t you?”

He doesn’t answer until the food is settled on the island. He tries to hide the blush on his cheeks but there’s no way to avoid the question or escape Alex’s inquisitive gaze. That woman demands attention, and he can’t hide from her.

“She’s certainly something else,” he admits with a sigh. “I mean, she’s Supergirl and this city expects so much of her now. People expect her to save us all. But she’s Kara too. I guess…I guess I’m not used to her not-so-sunny side.”

“Do you like her?”

Jessy actually snorts at the question before shrugging. The boyish smile never wavers.

“Don’t we all?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

He could ask for clarification because he doesn’t get it. But the seriousness on Alex’s voice makes him look at her in a different way. He looks deep into her eyes and finds every answer he could need.

Alex is afraid of losing Kara.

Of course, the risk is always there when she’s Supergirl. Something can go wrong at any given time, but that’s not exactly what terrifies the tough woman. The vulnerability on her eyes comes from a feeling Jessy had never seen on her. Or perhaps he didn’t pay enough attention. But now he _knows_. Alex could easily lose her to someone else.

“You mean if I have a crush on her?” Jessy asks in a serious tone as he puts the pieces together.

He doesn’t need to hear the answer to that, and if the tension building on Alex’s shoulders is any indication, the redhead doesn’t want to know. She has to know, for the sake of her own heart. But she’s so afraid of the answer.

“I did,” Jessy admits and watches how a wave of pain crosses Alex’s face before she processes his answer. “I also had a crush on you.” He continues. His hands are on top of the counter; his shoulders squared and a serious expression taking over his face. Suddenly he doesn’t seem like the same person even if a barely perceptible smile still hangs on the corners of his lips. “You’re beautiful and have wonderful souls. I mean, you’re a little intimidating,” he adds with a chuckle, “but I’m not here to take Kara away from you. You’re not going to lose her.”

“You don’t know that,” Alex argues with such vulnerability that her voice breaks at the end.

“I do. I know she loves you too much, more than anything. It doesn’t matter who enters or leaves her life as long as you’re there.”

He doesn’t know much, but it’s enough to know Alex is where Kara goes when she needs comfort or advice. Alex is there for movie night. She’s there for game night. She’s there when they burn a kitchen or a pie becomes coal. Alex has been there long enough to remember frosting wars and cold showers.

And once the blindfold is no longer covering his eyes, Jessy sees it all.

“You’d be good for her.”

He shakes his head in disbelief. First, because he’s so much younger than Supergirl, without taking into consideration the many years she spent on the Phantom Zone. Then, he doubts anyone can be a candle against the light Alex puts in blue eyes. There’s no doubt on his mind that Alex is Kara’s world.

Perhaps he just realizes this now because they already act like a couple. He never considered they _weren’t_.

“Not better than you.”

“She’s my sister,” Alex pushes through gritted teeth. “She’s my sister.”

Jessy takes a second to observe the Agent, wondering if Alex is trying to convince him or convince herself. Those words sound like a mantra Alex is unable to believe, not when her heart is so fully placed in Kara. There’s no point denying her feelings although that doesn’t mean she’s not fighting against them.

Her anger and frustration aren’t directed at him, but those feelings speak volumes of what she truly wants. She’s trying to keep Kara close, but not too close. She’s trying to push her away without letting her go.

He wants his friends to be happy. This game of pull and push is not helping anyone. Actually, it’s tearing Alex’s soul apart while she tries to breathe for the first time. It’s not working, and suddenly that pain is clear on her eyes.

“You can be more than that,” Jessy says as he takes her hand.

“Alex?” Kara calls from the bedroom before walking towards them.

She looks just as exhausted as the other day. Her feet make no noise against the floor as she moves slowly. Blue eyes are almost dropping with sleep, and her hair is messy as ever. She looks way younger than Jessy remembers and he wonders it’s the lack of energy making her look his age.

“I’m hungry.”

“That sounds more like you,” Alex teases gently prompting Kara to sit next to her. Every sign of anger or frustration is gone as soon as Kara enters the room and Jessy wonders just how long she has been trying to hide her feelings. “Come here. Jessy brought us breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Kara says with a tired smile as she pulls him into an awkward over the counter hug. “You’re my hero.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the other way around.”

Kara chuckles and nudges him playfully before focusing on the food before her. She picks the chicken noodle soup almost immediately making Jessy beam at his choice. He didn’t know she was sick, but chicken noodle soup never fails.

He shots a quick glance towards Alex and nods once. It’s enough to let her know she’s safe with him. He will protect them both and if Alex is not ready to take the next step Jessy won’t be the one pushing her. He knows just how scary is to put themselves out there; heart on their sleeve with the chance to lose it all in a second.

But he has their backs. Supergirl is not the only one with a secret, and he’ll protect them both.

It’s not until noon when he leaves them alone.

Food was quickly demolished when Kara insisted they watched a movie together. Of course, the exhausted Kryptonian didn’t last long cuddled up to her sister’s side. It was then when Jessy decided to leave. He wasn’t going to inquire about Alex’s feelings more than he had done. The woman needed some time to sort her feelings out.

He doesn’t feel as tired when he makes it back to his small apartment. And when his phone chimes he answers with a smile on his lips.

“Scott? Yeah, sure…I’ll meet you there in fifteen.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canon episode applies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, go ahead and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Two months later, Jessy texts Supergirl almost every day.

They share memes and cute cat videos that make him laugh and smile when he’s having a hard time. Kara also cheers him when he’s preparing for a test or working hard to hand in an essay. Their friendship grows faster than what he could have anticipated and there’s no way Jessy can be happier about it.

They even invited him to game night, but work doesn’t really work on his favor. Still, getting to see them as he delivers their order is enough.

It’s Friday night and Jessy can’t fight his smile when he arrives at Kara’s place.

However, he doesn’t even have the chance to knock when the door opens violently.

Alex storms out without even looking at him and that’s enough to let him know something is _wrong._ She doesn’t look back as she strides down the corridor; hands turned into fists and anger clear on the way she moves.

“Alex!”

Kara follows her closely and stops the agent before she reaches the elevator. Concern is clear on Supergirl’s face and Kara can’t help herself and places her hand on Alex’s arm. Blue meets hazel trying to find the answer to an unspoken question. Her soft touch is enough to melt the anger, but not the pain Jessy is able to see even from the distance.

“What happened? Did I do something wrong?” Kara asks almost in a whisper.

“No, no!” Alex hurries to reassure her sister. “This is not your fault. I’m sorry…I,” she hesitates trying to find the right words. “I’m just tired. You know I get cranky when I haven’t slept in a couple of days. I just need to go home.”

The lie is evident and Jessy holds his breath; waiting for Kara to notice and keep Alex there when it’s obvious something isn’t right. Perhaps it’s not that clear on Alex’s face, with that easy smirk back on her lips and her hands finding their home on Alex’s jacket. She seems composed for someone that practically turned into a hurricane a moment ago.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks.

Jessy sighs because Alex will go and he still doesn’t have a clue about what happened. But alas, he’s just there to deliver an order. He can’t be there for game night and is disappointed because work keeps him away. Alex is suffering perhaps in a way he knows too well. Not firsthand, but he saw that same desperation and agony when he went to visit Kara.

“Yeah,” Alex answers with an almost cheerful tone that makes Jessy wince. “Go back there and enjoy your game night. I’m okay and well…you shouldn’t leave James waiting for an answer.”

Now that gives Jessy some insight, but it’s hard to put all the pieces together. He doesn’t know who James is, but everyone loves Kara. He can bet his money that James has feelings for Kara and wants to shower her with affection. And well, Alex’s sorrow is born from jealousy. Not that Jessy can blame her for that, but if she could just open up to Kara none of this would be necessary. Still, he can only shake his head and wait for Kara.

“Alright, be careful,” Kara adds as she pulls Alex into a hug.

“When am I not? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Even when they’re saying their goodbyes already, the hug is not over. Kara’s arms pull Alex a little bit closer; squeezing with just a tiny bit of Kryptonian strength while Alex holds into the soft fabric of the blue shirt. It’s clear she doesn’t want to let go. But being so close to Kara is breaking down her barriers; a shuddering breath wrecks her body a moment before she finally lets go. Alex takes a step back; she has to do it because she won’t leave otherwise. She smiles with so much longing that Jessy can see her pain even when they’re on opposite sides of the corridor.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Kar.”

The moment drags on; Kara is unable to turn around and Alex doesn’t want to go no matter what she says.

“Hey,” a male voice demands Jessy’s attention. “Sorry for the delay.”

“No problem,” he answers before giving the pizzas to this man and taking the money.

“James, what’s taking so long?”

Jessy can’t see who is talking, but he doesn’t care. Suddenly his attention is completely focused on this man. He takes on James’ smile and his musculature, and Jessy fumes internally. This man can be attractive or whatever, but he can’t replace Alex in any way. The nerve he has to stand there and smile like he didn’t shove his nose where no one called him infuriates Jessy. Now he’s glad the uniform keeps him from doing something irrational.

Then again, it’s not like he has a chance to win a hand to hand combat against the tank in front of him.

“I’ve heard you’re Kara’s friend,” James says trying to start a conversation.

It’s not going to work since Jessy already has enough of this dude’s presence. Barely refraining from rolling his eyes, Jessy’s ready to go. He forces a smile into his lips hoping it doesn’t look like a grimace.

“Sorry, man. I gotta go.”

Without another word, Jessy turns around just to find Alex is no longer talking with Kara. The agent is slipping into the elevator while Kara looks at her with something Jessy can only describe as longing. That’s what prompts him to run down the hallway as fast as his feet can carry him. Muttering only a quick “ _bye Kara_ ” to the blonde, he makes it to the elevator just as the doors are closing. He uses his arm to prevent them from doing so as he faces Alex.

“You have space for one in there?”

She motions for him to enter already with an amused smirk. But the gesture disappears as soon as the doors close behind him and a grim expression takes place on her face. She sighs deeply, a hand running through her hair before she looks at him.

“You were wrong,” Alex starts. “You were wrong about Kara.”

“What happened?” He asks while pushing the button to the bottom floor.

“James asked her out.”

“Did she say yes?”

“I…” Alex doubts her answer and looks down at her shoes. “I don’t know. I mean…why wouldn’t she?”

“Maybe because you decided to storm out without giving her an explanation.”

“Well, she can answer him once she’s back in.”

Jessy shakes his head in frustration. He can’t believe Alex is seriously this dense. And okay, he understands where the fear is coming from, but Alex seems to be blind to everything Kara does.

Perhaps he hasn’t been on their lives for long, but Alex is everything Kara talks about. She mentions her once every few messages he sends to Jessy. They’re together more often than not when he makes a delivery. The tough FBI agent seems to melt when the blonde is around, and Kara seems to gain strength whenever Alex is around.

“You are an idiot,” he says.

Wincing at the bluntness of his words, Jessy swallows hard in anticipation for whatever she plans to do to him. Still, he squares his shoulders and refuses to back down. Of course, he doesn’t look at her because Alex is scary enough without being face to face with her wrath. Jessy never planned for their conversation to go like this. However, someone has to call Alex on her stubbornness when she refuses to see what’s right in front of her.

 “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” he says with a defiant look on his face. “Do you really think he compares to you? Believe me; I’ve seen the way Kara looks at you. For God’s sake, Alex! The way Kara looked at you a few moments ago. You’re the one that hung the stars and moon on the sky for her. There’s no way she can look at you like that, and be with someone else. I just met this James guy, and okay…my opinion is totally biased. So, that’s why I’m not going to talk about him. But she loves you, not some…other guy.”

“Jessy, what are you trying to say?”

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and waits until they make it to the bottom floor or he’s going to attempt a murder inside that elevator. Alex can’t be this dense, but she is and Jessy wants to shake her until some common sense enters that beautiful mind of hers.

“I’m saying that you need a little faith,” he says as he steps out of the elevator. “You’re not going to lose her. And she doesn’t want to lose you either. So, stop pushing her away.”

“I don’t know what else to do,” Alex admits as she follows him out.

“What? Does Alex Danvers need help asking a girl out?”

“She’s not just any girl.”

“True. She’s super,” he teases and dares to nudge Alex playfully making the agent smirk slightly. “But perhaps we can talk more about it; elaborate a plan, over a drink? I know a good place. I’m decent at pool too if you’re interested.”

“What is this?” Alex questions with a brighter glint in her eyes and a quirked eyebrow.

“Friendship.”

“Disgusting,” she throws back as she messes up his hair. “Where’s this place? Aren’t you working still?”

“The Danvers are my last delivery for the night. My shift is technically over. But you can go to the bar, and I’ll meet you there after I check out.”

“Are you kidding? No way! I want some pizza too since I missed my chance up there.”

“Whose fault is that, again?” Jessy sasses back.

“Shut up, you nerd.”

At the end of the night; they’re not even drunk, but they’re laughing over a pool game. They’re sharing stories, experiences from college and the hard work of pursuing a bio-engineering career. Alex’s pain is not tangible when Jessy looks at her although there are a few moments when she sighs deeply. He knows Kara is always on her mind, and being out there having fun is not something Alex is used to.

“You better call her when you get home,” Jessy says as they make their way to the table to drink one last beer.

“I don’t know. That you miss her? Don’t tell me that’s not the reason you’ve been looking at your phone all night.”

“Oh, yeah? I bet that’s the same reason you’ve been texting your man all night long.”

“At least I admit it.”

“I’m going to kill you right now, Williams. Come here!”

And she holds him by the neck as she ruffles his hair. He laughs until his stomach aches, but the smile never leaves his lips.

It’s a good night for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.S: Yes, yes. Jesscott confirmed. You guys were right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canon episode applies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I have the whole story written down, but for some reason I didn't like the original version of this one and decided to write it again with a different perspective. I hope it makes up for the time it took me to write it.
> 
> Okay, guys. You can go at it.
> 
> Skyline, you know this one is for you. We had a similar conversation to the one between Kara/Jessy and you'll understand what it is, soon enough. But I want to thank you, for hearing me out and catching up with my usually crazy hours. Apparently having no sleep schedule works just fine when you have a friend on the other side of the planet. So, my dear hot friend (because I couldn't let the opportunity escape), I hope you enjoy it too.

Jessy stares down at his phone; Kara’s last message on display as he reads the words over and over again. They aren’t something out of the ordinary. It’s just a common message wishing him a good day. They do it almost all the time because Kara knows how hard it can be to go to college and then start his shift. And he knows just how demanding Cat Grant can be. Still, there’s something off, and he can’t put his finger on it.

Leaving the campus after his last class of the day, he reads her message one last time. The emojis are there like always, and her wording is not different from what she uses on a daily basis. But it’s hard to ignore the feeling as Jessy makes it to the parking lot. With the helmet secured and the engine purring beneath him, he takes a decision.

His favorite ice cream parlor is on the way to Kara’s place. He has the rest of the day off and by the time Kara should be home already. Perhaps a pint or two of ice cream is all he needs to figure out what’s going on. Mostly because asking Kara directly won’t take him anywhere, but he doesn’t want to push the girl into an unwanted conversation.

To be honest, he has noticed a change on Kara’s texts and general behavior since their last game night; the one where Alex bolted and then joined Jessy for their own game night. And he asked her a fair share of times if everything was alright. The answer never changed, but Jessy isn’t happy with the result.

Kara is far from the best when it comes to hiding her secret identity. But that doesn’t mean she’s not a great liar. Actually, she could have fooled him, and maybe she did at first. However, seeing her smile; as bright and blinding as ever, something feels off. It’s like she’s pushing herself too much. Like she’s on the bridge of breaking without wanting to fall. It’s an unsettling thought and Jessy wants to be sure. At least, he wants to be there if Kara needs him.

Jessy fidgets after he knocks on her door; trying valiantly not to drop either the bag with the ice cream, his helmet or his messenger bag. It isn’t hard, but he feels nervous every time he waits for the door to open.

“Jessy? What are you doing here?” Kara asks with a tilt of her head as she opens the door.

“I just wanted to pay you a visit, and I brought ice cream. If this isn’t a good time, I can go.”

“No, no!” She says further opening the door to let him in. “You’re always welcome.”

She smiles at him, and the gesture seems melancholic. It’s obvious she’s going through a dark time, and she’s trying to do it alone. She looks tired in a different way than she did when she was sick. It’s not a surprise if she feels like the world rests upon her shoulders, but she shouldn’t handle it alone. Perhaps she doesn’t want to bother anyone, and that’s exactly why Jessy is there.

They make their way to the living room after Kara closes the door behind them.

The woman is still clad in her office clothes; pink cardigan and glasses still in place, when they sit down on the couch.

Jessy shifts nervously and he wonders when was the last time he felt this anxious on Kara’s presence. He doesn’t like the feeling, the awkwardness between them and the heavy atmosphere surrounding them as they start digging into their pints.  With a heavy sigh, he decides to bite the bullet. Talking with Kara is the only way to make things better and this strained moment is killing him inside.

“Kara…” he calls softly, afraid of startling her friend.

Blue eyes look up at him, and it’s like he sees right through her. He sees the depth of her pain even if he doesn’t know what’s causing it. He sees the loneliness trying to creep into her soul with a phantom of space clinging to her very soul. Jessy witnesses the vulnerability improper of the Girl of Steel but very much Kara’s.

It breaks his heart.

“What’s going on?”

He doesn’t ask if things are alright because the answer to that particular question is clear. Inching closer to her, Jessy dares to place his hand on top of hers giving it a soft squeeze. His eyes are full of concern while Kara takes a shuddering breath.

“Is this about Alex?”

“No!” Kara answers far too quickly. “Yes,” she says a moment later before doubting all over again. “I don’t know.”

Kara shivers with silent emotions, with words she can’t push past her lips and feelings that her mind can’t figure out. Still, she leans against Jessy’s side. She rests her head on his shoulder because maybe this conversation will be easier without looking him in the eye.

There are many walls surrounding Kara’s heart and mind. Barriers that keep her safe after losing it all, and perhaps the only person that has seen them all is Alex. However, Jessy isn’t sure how much of that has to do with Alex being able to see through the alien and how much Kara actually lets her see. If Alex could see it all, she would be there instead of Jessy.

Fear is also a strong emotion capable of blinding a person. Jessy knows that. Anger does the same. But for what he knows, Alex has never been blind to Kara’s pain and distress. At least he wants to believe she isn’t.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Kara asks before he inquires about her well-being.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, “I’ve never really thought about that.”

“I believe in them. I did so even on Krypton although humans have a different concept,” Kara started with a soft voice; almost like a whisper. “People think there’s someone out there that will match perfectly with you. Like the other half of a whole, but that’s not always the case. I think we have more than one soulmate. People that will find their way into our lives and refuse to leave no matter what happens. They will crash into your life sometimes, and no matter what happens they leave a mark in your life. So, when you think about them, there’s always fondness and happiness. A sense of warmth perhaps.”

Jessy thinks about it for a moment. It’s hard for him to fully believe in love. Perhaps it’s because his life hasn’t been easy and the connotation of love is always followed by pain. However, Kara’s words sink into him and shed light over his life; they grant him a new perspective. He follows her words and understands where she’s coming from until he believes in soulmates too.

“I never had many friends, Jessy,” Kara admits curling farther into his side. “I was always too weird to fit in. But Alex was there to make things better. At first, we didn’t have the best relationship. Change is not easy and adapting to a new life neither of us wanted was hard. But we managed, and then I started making friends at CatCo.”

Listening carefully, Jessy wraps his arm around Kara’s shoulder. After losing her entire world, Kara deserves a life full of happiness, but Earth is certainly not the most welcoming place. There’s nothing anyone can do to shield her from all the pain, and it’s painfully obvious how she’s suffering at the moment. That pain either comes from her past or the things unfolding around her that she can’t control.

“Is James one of those?”

“Yeah,” Kara answers before frowning. “No. Actually, I’m not sure anymore. My cousin told him about me, and it’s hard to tell if he likes _me,_ or the idea of who I am. He always seemed smitten, but I never really thought he would do anything about it.”

“And he finally did.”

“Yeah. I never wanted to hurt him. He’s a good guy. I know so.”

“But you can’t really control who you fall in love with, do you?” Jessy prompted softly.

“No. No, you can’t. I’m just…so scared. I understand James needs some space now, but I wish things never changed like that. The same goes for Winn. He’s been there for me for so long, even helped me with my Supergirl costume and he’s the only one that knows who I am because I told him instead of him finding out. The point is…he loves me too. And the only person I’m in love with seems to be shifting away from me. I don’t know what to do, Jessy.”

“Does she know?”

“No. I…I can’t tell her.”

“Why not?”

“We don’t match perfectly. We’re not like pieces of a puzzle where all our edges fall in the right place and everything is perfect. But we made it work. We make it work every day. She’s the reason I decided to come out as a hero, to save the plane where Alex traveled to Geneva. I figured a life where everyone would know my face and my story, was better than one without her. That’s the point. I can imagine a life where is the two of us against the world like it has been for years. I feel deep within me like she’s the person I’ve been looking for since I came to this planet.”

Kara pulls away from Jessy and taps her pint of ice cream against his so they switch. He does so gladly while Kara offers him a small smile charged with the same amount of melancholy than before.

“She knows me better than anyone. She’s the one that has seen my nightmares and decided to share the bed. She’s the one that helped me figure things out. She helped me understand this world and the one that sacrificed so much to make me happy. I don’t think landing here and being taken to the Danvers was a coincidence. I mean…I drifted through the universe for twenty-four years. I wouldn’t have met her otherwise. If my pod wasn’t sent off course, I would have been here way before Alex was born.”

It’s not like Jessy believes in coincidences. Much less when it comes to meeting people. He believes some people resonate with others and grow closer due to the shared energy. Not all of it has to be romantic, and not all of them stay for long.

Jessy knows some people cause pain, but that pain can help to nurture. Some people are there to give an aiding hand and bring others to their feet, but once that happens they have to keep going. They aren’t meant to stay. Finally, some people will fight to stay, no matter what happens in life they will come back. Those people deserve to stay close, to be treasured and loved with the same fierceness they love.

After listening to Kara, he knows his friends belong together.

“I don’t want to lose her if she doesn’t feel the same. Alex means everything to me, Jessy. I can’t lose her.”

“You won’t.”

The automatic reply makes Kara look up into Jessy’s green eyes. He doesn’t look away in embarrassment. He doesn’t try to shield himself from an onslaught of questions, but he’s not planning on betraying Alex’s trust either. There’s confidence there as he shrugs and offers a smile. There’s something about him capable of calming Kara even if it’s just a bit. Perhaps it’s the easy smile or that he’s not lying even when it’s not his place to tell her the truth.

“I know it’s scary to put yourself out there, to admit you like someone or in your case…tell Alex you’re in love with her. There’s always a risk things won’t work the way you want them to, but that doesn’t mean you’re going to lose her. I’m not sure what happened with James, and I don’t even know Winn, but I’m sure your relationship with Alex is completely different,” he said.

“Of course.”

“That’s how I know you won’t lose her. I’m sure she has fought as hard to stay in your life as you’ve done to stay on hers. I know that maybe she won’t agree with you on everything, but she wants the best for you. If she cares as much for you as you do for her, and believe me I know she does, there’s no way things can go wrong. Perhaps they won’t end up like you wish, but the outcome won’t be as bad as you think when it comes to her. She’s there for you. Always. At least that’s what I’ve heard you say to each other multiple times. This won’t be different.”

“I’m still afraid,” Kara confesses while pulling her Cardigan’s sleeves. “What if she doesn’t love me?”

Jessy nods in understanding, but he smiles and motions with his head to the woman standing in the doorway.

Alex still holds her keys, bag with Chinese in hand and heart hammering on her chest after hearing the last part of their conversation. It’s not like she tried to intrude, but she wanted to surprise Kara after the girl invited her for dinner. For the shocked expression on the blonde’s face, she forgot about it.

“Alex! What…what are you doing here?” Kara asks frantically, leaving her spot on the couch and almost flying out of the window in what Jessy would describe as gay panic. “Do you need something?”

“You called me, remember?” Alex answers calmly.

The redhead is nervous, but she does a better job hiding it than Kara. Perhaps because the blonde’s feelings hang in the air while she’s unaware of Alex’s. But Alex is not running out the door, and her eyes follow Kara’s anxious movements. The Agent takes a moment to leave her keys on the table next to the door. Then, she walks to the kitchen counter to leave the food and finally, Alex makes her way back to Kara.

“There’s a conversation long due between us, Kar.”

Hazel eyes look at Jessy for reassurance before going back to Kara at his nod. Alex can do this because she’s tired of waiting. She’s tired of being afraid. They are heroes in their own way. Kara saves the city as Supergirl, and well…Alex is there to save the girl of steel. The point is, it’s okay to be afraid, but they’re brave. They can push through the fear no matter what.

“Alex, I…”

Kara is about to apologize, to back down on her words and pretend like it never happened. But then, Alex is taking her hands and running her thumbs over her knuckles, calming her with the swift motion of skin against skin. It’s something small, but enough to ground the alien. It’s enough to keep her in the moment and to stop the world from running so fast.

“I’ve seen you since the moment you entered my life, you know? I saw the little girl that lost her world and was afraid of storms. I saw the hero on you since that day at the beach. The truth is; I am so proud of you Kara Zor-El. But there’s something I never told you because apparently, I was just as afraid as you were. I never found the right moment or enough courage, and I’m not sure if this is the right time, but honestly, I can’t wait any longer.”

“What is it?” Kara whispers with her heartbeat filling her ears.

“I’m in love with you.”

There’s a moment of silence where the world pauses just for them. The phantom of hope threatens with breaking reality and actually make them _believe_ they can have everything they’ve ever wanted. Silence grows and grows until its emptiness turns almost deafening and Jessy wonders; with his heart hammering inside his ribcage, if he made a mistake.

“Are you?” Kara asks breathlessly.

“Yes.”

Reality comes crashing down with excitement replacing their fears. There’s no need to hold back, to resist the pull bringing them together until Kara is safe in Alex’s embrace. Of course, life has many obstacles they have yet to face. But in this moment nothing else matters. They’ve been looking for home in the wrong places although they were so close to it.

It’s like the blindfold finally falls with the first touch of lips against lips.

Alex pulls Kara close, holding her by the waist until Kara graciously steps into her embrace. They meet in the middle, so the first tentative brush of their lips is only a promise of what happens the next moment. They’re finally where they are supposed to as they get lost in a kiss that means it all. It’s the end of their wonderings, of their doubts and fears. But it’s just the beginning of a new life they don’t have to live alone.

Jessy sighs silently and leaves without being noticed. He looks behind before closing the door to find Kara smiling brightly; brighter than he has ever seen, and the melancholy leaves the room with him.

He can’t contain his smile while leaving the building. His messenger bag perched on his shoulder and the helmet on the other as he practically runs down the stairs; too impatient to wait for the lift. He laughs with happiness for his friends. They have the chance they’d fought so hard for and he knows nothing can get in between them now.

Later that night, Jessy is watching an old movie; head resting on Scott’s shoulder, when his phone rings. It’s a simple text but enough to make him giddy all over again.

  |[Kara D.] _Thank you <3  _Sent: 9:59pm


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canon episode applies.
> 
> Fluff update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this story was supposed to be a one-shot?

Time flies by with never-ending tests and essays. By the time finals are finally there, Jessy runs on coffee and constant stress. They never said things would be easy, but it’s hard to balance everything when he barely has time to sleep. Still, he’s not complaining. In just a few weeks, he’s leaving college for good. The world waiting for him is scary, but he’s not alone.

Kara texts him every day; little details of how things are at CatCo or to avoid the main avenue because there was an accident. She also texts him how things are going with Alex, and Jessy couldn’t be happier for his friends. Things seem to improve every day, and if the girls were close, they are even more so once they started dating.

Alex checks on him from time to time; she asks him about classes, and he’s not afraid to consult her when facing a tough question or a hard problem when it comes to homework. Alex is good in her field; good enough that Jessy can quote her. His professor knows about Doctor Danvers, the three of them, but Alex has made more progress than her parents. When the title comes up, the scientific field thinks about the FBI agent.

Jessy can see how things have changed from the occasions where he delivers their orders.

It’s not a surprise to find a bubbly Kara; honestly, she’s a ball of sunshine. However, her smile is brighter and her eyes shine with unrestrained happiness. They almost glow with joy, and he wonders if that’s enough to betray her alien nature even when she wears her glasses. Hiding her powers can’t be as hard as hiding her happiness, but no one is asking her to do so. After all she’s been through, she deserves to be happy.

And if she found her soulmate after coursing through the universe for a ton of years, then so be it.

For her part; Alex looks free.

The weight of the world is no longer on her shoulders. The self-hatred has left the mirror and when she thinks about her life or future, she sees opportunities to be happy instead of failure. She breathes, and lives, and enjoys every moment no matter if she’s working or relaxing at home. Kara allows her the freedom to be herself, and in a world trying so hard to tell her everything she should or shouldn’t be, that’s truly liberating.

They don’t shy away from the world. Even with all the challenges their relationship represent; they aren’t afraid of holding hands or sharing soft kisses when they can’t hold back their affection. The chains holding them back fell. Instead, they take the next step towards a better life and do so walking together; hand in hand.

Jessy is happy for them because no one deserves happiness as much as they do.

He’s smiling when he makes it to Kara’s place. Friday night wouldn’t be the same without pizza and whatever movie they’re ready to watch. Their order is hot and ready, even if Jessy wonders why they ordered before their usual time. Maybe they’re already hungry, or maybe they just want to spend some more time together. He only hopes the kitchen is intact this time.

A sticky note awaits him at the door with a simple instruction.

_“Come in, Jess.”_

This is not the first time he has done so over the past couple of months. Pushing the door open to make his way inside is not a novelty by now. Of course, he hesitates for a moment before slipping in. He sports that boyish grin as he closes the door.

Then, he notices the smell of cookies and nothing burning. That alone is a surprise although is nothing compared to what he sees next. Turning around to find both girls, he freezes in place finding them in the kitchen.

_Making out in the kitchen._

Both women are a total mess; flour and cocoa powder everywhere. Jessy is sure there are eggshells on the counter and some dough scattered all over the place. How did they manage to leave some on the ceiling? He really doesn’t want to know. And it’s not like that matters when Kara pushes Alex against the counter.

They are completely unaware of his presence; hands grasping the skin under their clothes and breathless kisses that seem to last forever. There’s a smile here and there before they get lost in yet another kiss.

The surprised yelp leaving his lips is mostly undignified, but he doesn’t care. He was half expecting a fire alarm blaring and smoke filling their apartment. That’s the kind of hot he can handle…not their make-out session. His burning cheeks betray his embarrassment before he’s turning once again; trying to grant them some form of privacy.

“Jessy!” Kara practically shouts making the poor guy wince.

He refuses to look at them, much less meet their eyes after he interrupted them. He should have knocked. He won’t forget to do so next time no matter how many sticky notes are on the door. Yep. He’s not doing this again because his dream isn’t turning into a giant tomato. Or a streetlight. In any case, the blush is permanent on his face.

The remark about how he’s the _teenager boy_ is lost with wave after wave of embarrassment.

“We…” Kara starts so out of breath that Jessy almost wants to groan and let the Earth swallow him whole. “We can explain.”

“Please, don’t,” he practically begs, eyes fixed anywhere but on them. “I don’t need the details.”

“No, no! Look, we were trying to bake without burning the kitchen for once! And it worked. So a celebratory kiss was in order, right? It was supposed to be one kiss,” Kara finishes in a whisper.

“But we suck at self-restraint,” Alex continued like it was nothing. “You know it’s easy to get carried away.”

The smirk is clear on Alex’s voice and the sound of a noisy kiss fills the apartment. If the blush was gone, it’s back on Jessy’s face a moment later. Shaking his head in disbelief, he finally turns around.

“I know they said you should cook or bake with love, but I’m pretty sure this isn’t what they meant.”

“Oh, really?” Alex asks with that mischievous undertone Jessy has come to know.

A moment later, both girls are pressing their cheeks against his; smearing flour and sugar on his face. He tries to fight them, but the silliness of the moment makes him laugh as she swats their hands away. The onslaught lasts a total of three horrible minutes. After it, he’s a mess as well.

“I have to get going, you know?” He says with a fond smile.

Alex nods; pays him and ruffles his hair one more time before stepping back into the kitchen. Kara lingers, trying to brush some of the flour off his hair to no avail before meeting his green eyes.

“Why don’t you join us for game night next week?”

“I…”

He’s speechless for a moment. It’s hard to believe they are his friends. After spending most of his life alone, things start looking up and he couldn’t be happier.

“Sure,” he finally answers. “I’d love that. Text me the details sometime this week, okay?”

“Of course.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to your cookie baking. I can’t believe that’s how you call it these days.”

Kara has the decency to blush, but Alex? Well, she throws a plastic bag his way. It’s full of cookies, so he can’t really complain about it. Who doesn’t love a good cookie? By the time he takes the first bite, there’s no doubt they’re the best he has ever tried.

“Get out of here, Williams,” Alex says with a smile.

He finishes his cookie before leaving their apartment. He’s still chuckling by the time he makes it to his next delivery.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canon episode applies.  
> Game night is here.

It’s Saturday night, and Jessy feels tired but pushes the feeling to the back of his mind. After all, excitement is stronger than his need for sleep as she stands in front of Kara’s door. A soft smile is on his lips when he knocks although the gesture turns fake when one James Olsen opens the door.

“Hey, man. We didn’t order pizza this time?”

Jessy needs a lot of control not to roll his eyes or make a snarky comment. The sarcasm and distaste aren’t really Jessy’s mark no matter how annoyed he is at the time. There are far more important things, and he refuses to let James ruin his night. It’s his first game night, and if James refuses to notice Jessy is not even wearing a uniform, well…it’s not Jessy’s fault the man is not paying attention. Perhaps he would have noticed Kara wasn’t into him to start with.

“Kara, did you order pizza?” James asks over his shoulder.

“What are you talking about?”

Under any other circumstance, Jessy would be fuming. But then Kara is at the door and a big smile appears on her lips before she’s practically squealing with delight.

“You made it!”

“Of course. You invited me, and I had to be here on time.”

Suddenly, Kara pulls him into a hug. It’s a little too tight; her arms firmly wrapped around his neck as she holds him close for an entire minute. He chuckles breathlessly while patting her back awkwardly. He would enjoy the embrace; and probably stay there forever, if only he could breathe without feeling like he’s going to burst.

“Easy there, Supergirl,” he whispers in her ear.

“I’m sorry!”

Kara steps back with burning cheeks as she fidgets with those glasses she doesn’t really need. At least not anymore. But it’s not like Jessy knows that part of her story. Even when they’ve gotten close and their friendship is blossoming, there are parts of Kara’s life belonging solely to her. And some parts of that story are shared with Alex too.

Her smile never falters. It makes Jessy’s become genuine again, bright and happy. He’s where he wants to be.

“Sorry for the misunderstanding, mate,” James says with what is supposed to be an easy smile. “I’m James.”

“I know who you are.”

Jessy doesn’t spare him a second glance when his eyes find Alex approaching them at the door.

“So, you decided to come,” she states.

He shrugs in response before she gets close enough to shove James out of the way. The small gesture makes Jessy smirk although he’s mindful enough to hide it. Apparently, even the taller man is intimidated by Alex Danvers.

“Do you plan to come in or should we move our couch to the hallway?” Alex asks quirking an eyebrow in amusement.

“Maybe you should. That way next time you set the kitchen on fire, at least you two still have the couch left.”

“Oh, no. You’re going to pay for that, delivery boy.”

He’s being dragged inside by Alex. Her arm is around his neck in a lock. It has no bad intention, but he knows that a single movement would be enough to choke him in a matter of seconds. However, Alex messes up his hair, and he can only make out half of her grunted words when he’s laughing so much.

“You could say it’s a sick burn,” he mutters between fits of laughter.

“Oh my God. Stop. I’ll seriously pay you to shut up.

“How much are we talking about?”

“Maybe I should beat you up instead.”

++++++

“So, you’re a bio-engineer?” Lucy asks.

“I’m getting there,” he answers with an easy smile. “I’m almost done with my career now, so I’m really excited to work on a few things. Seriously, I’m sure I wouldn’t be here without Alex.”

“Are you mentoring him, Danvers?”

“I don’t think that’s the right word. Jessy doesn’t need a mentor per se. He’s really smart, and I’m really impressed with him. I’m just guiding him, offering the little help I can. Once he’s out, I will have no problem to give him a recommendation so he scores any job he wants.”

The glint of pride in her eyes makes him blush and shy away from her. It’s unbelievable how he found a family when he wasn’t looking for one. Kara gives him another hug that he gladly reciprocates before focusing back on the game.

“How did you get here?” Jessy asks Lucy while motioning to the room in general.

He’s asking what’s her place on the Danvers’ lives. He is curious to know how much impact the couple has on the rest of the world, and he’s sure they changed Lucy’s life as well. There’s no doubt on his mind that she’s fierce, but there’s a lot more to her. He can’t put his finger on it, but wondering about how she met the Danvers seems like a good start.

“I work at CatCo,” Lucy answers with a conspiratorial smirk. “Basically, I make sure Kara doesn’t get fired.”

The blonde sputters and tries to defend herself, but everyone knows how harsh Cat Grant can be. It’s not like Kara doesn’t try her hardest. Cat Grant is a demanding woman. It was hard to work for her before Kara decided to save the city along with her tasks as an assistant. And well, everyone knows Cat has a temper. It’s hard to deal with her sometimes, but Kara has learned how to navigate through the sharp edges.

Honestly, having Lucy there has helped her a lot.

“I also knew James already. So, when Kara invited me to join game night with the promise of some fun and alcohol, I couldn’t refuse.”

“Yeah,” James says, and the sound of his voice is enough to irritate Jessy. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Now, that is surprising. Actually, it’s such a shock that the entire room grows silent. All eyes are on him, even Lucy’s. Then, she shakes her head in disbelief. Taking a sip of her beer, she throws the dice to try and win another property on monopoly. It seems like no one has anything to say, but Lucy is just trying to work through her emotions.

“I’m not your girlfriend. I was. But then you decided to leave Metropolis without a warning. You ditched me with just a phone call once you were about to take the plane. And that was the end of our relationship, James. Maybe you didn’t think that was a deal breaker, but it was to me. So, no. I’m not your girlfriend.”

Jessy decides right then and there that he likes Lucy. It isn’t because she put James on his place, but because she’s able to keep calm in an unnerving situation. It’s scary in some way, but it reminds him of Alex too. It feels great to be surrounded by such strong people. Not all of them are like Supergirl, but Alex and Lucy have their own strengths.

“The puppy eyes convinced you to come, didn’t they?” Jessy asks trying to break the tension.

“Oh, yes. Those damned blue eyes can make anyone cave,” Lucy replies with a grateful smile. “I mean, I just witnessed Agent Danvers give her the last potsticker. I mean, I knew she was whipped, but I never realized how much.”

“That’s so not true!” Alex protests.

The room fills with the sound of laughter, and the tension fades away. James is the only one not having fun at all. It’s comprehensible when Jessy manages to kick him out of the game first in every round of Monopoly they play. And Alex, well…she smiles every time she looks at Kara.

They’re not trying to hide anything, and even Winn is accepting of the shift in their relationship. The boy is really cool on Jessy’s opinion although that is because he’s a little geek as well. Being with Kara’s friends; Jessy notices they’re _Kara’s even if they go along with Alex just fine_ , feels right. It feels good to belong somewhere.

++++++

Jessy goes to the kitchen to grab another soda can when Alex joins him.

They take a moment to look at the others sitting in the living room. Lucy Lane is really beautiful. Her personality matches Alex and she’s smitten with Kara although everyone is. That’s another friendship starting, and Jessy beams at the thought. Kara deserves to have many friends; people that truly care about her.

Winn is a huge dork, and he pulled away from Kara after his feelings were unrequited. But he came along and he laughs along with the rest. He’s the first one to tease Alex about her relationship with Kara no matter how close he is to death. Maybe everyone knows Alex is a big Tedy bear. Or maybe Winn considers Kara won’t let her hurt him.

Not even Jessy would bet on that.

An hour and a half after Jessy got there, another FBI agent joined them. Agent Vasquez is not as open as Lucy, but she makes Alex snicker. There’s a bond there, work and little more than it between them, but Jessy feels proud of his surrogate sister.

“I don’t know why he’s here,” Jessy admits when his eyes fall on James.

“Kara invited him.”

“Yeah, well. I didn’t think you decided to do so. I mean, why did she invite him?”

“They’re trying to be friends. I’m not sure if it’s working. It seems like James is either trying to make her jealous or pulling away from her.”

“Was he trying to make Kara jealous with Lucy?” Jessy asks glaring at the man.

“Not that it worked, but yes,” Alex answers with her trademark smirk. “Kara knew the truth already. Lucy has no hard feelings, and they’re friends now. Everyone loves Kara. I mean, she has the power to win people over.”

“Speaking for yourself, Danvers?” He teases.

“Oh, shut up.”

Alex can’t help her smile when she returns to her seat next to Kara.

The blonde leans on her shoulder a second later; their hands find each other. Their fingers entwine with ease as their eyes meet. It’s impossible to let go after finding each other. They’ve been through so much; they’ve faced many obstacles, but life brought them together. There’s nothing strong enough to tear them apart.

Jessy stays in the kitchen a little longer; taking a sip of his soda from time to time while enjoying the moment. He sees the moment Alex leans down to whisper something on Kara’s ear. The Kryptonian blushes immediately but for their reactions, giddy and openly happy, he knows the comment wasn’t more than an “I love you” or “You’re beautiful.”

After a while, Jessy returns to their game. He’s ready to kick James out again and does it fast enough to give the taller man whiplash. James groans before calling it a night and leaving without much of a fuss. Jessy pretends not to notice Kara shaking her head at him, or the way Alex sends a thumbs up his way. Even Lucy Lane is smirking at his actions before nodding in approval.

“I see you, Williams,” Lucy whispers once James is no longer there. “I’ll remember not to mess with you.”

He shrugs at the comment. But when he manages to beat Lucy, he hurries out the door promising to text Kara and Alex if he makes it out of the building alive. Well, the fact that Lucy is running after him doesn’t give him many hopes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that scene...somewhere in s2? Again, what's a timeline.  
> It doesn't really matter.
> 
> Just, the scene from that tumblr post? Yeah, that's it.

The invitation shakes on Jessy’s hands no matter how hard he tries to keep it steady. Pacing up and down the corridor to Kara’s apartment doesn’t work to calm his nerves. However, Jessy tries to find enough courage to knock. It isn’t the first time he’s there, but this time the situation is completely different. It’s bound to get on his nerves even when he’s trying to breathe evenly.

This moment is important to him. Maybe it’s a simple question; a request and perhaps a need for approval, but it means the world to him. It means enough to make him anxious.

The door opens before he can put his thoughts in order, and all that is left is his startled look when Kara walks out.

She is almost regretful to interrupt him although she greets him with a gentle wave and a soft smile.

“Why don’t you come in? You’ve been pacing for fifteen minutes and the squeaky table over there is driving me crazy,” she admits with a shy smile. “Come in. We can share some ice cream until you’re ready.”

Kara doesn’t push him, and Jessy is forever grateful for that. His heart pounds against his ribcage. There’s no doubt Kara can hear how fast it’s going. Still, he nods at her offering. Fidgeting with the envelope on his hands one last time, he offers it to Kara without even taking a step inside her apartment.

“What is it?”

Blue eyes look curiously at him when the poor guy practically shoves the object into her hands. Kara takes it carefully, always mindful of her strength to avoid breaking or crumpling whatever Jessy handed her.

“Open it.”

It’s only when Alex joins them by the door that Kara finally opens the lid. The paper inside invites them to Jessy’s graduation. He made it. All thanks to Kara and her free pizza all those months ago. All thanks to Alex’s book, the generous tips and the friends he never expected to find when he knocked on their door for the first time. He made it through hard work and sleepless nights, but also because he knew he wasn’t alone.

He made it because they believed in him.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to,” he hurries to say before either woman are finished reading. “I know it’s pretty short notice, so you don’t have to agree to anything. I’d totally understand…”

Kara’s excitement cuts his rambling short. She’s bouncing on the balls of her feet while Alex smiles proudly.

“We would love to!” Kara exclaims without hesitation.

“We’re so proud of you, kiddo. And we wouldn’t miss this for the world, you hear me?”

He smiles at them; cheeks flushed with color and dimples on display. He nods in response because all words are lost at the moment. It’s not like he has to say anything for them to _know_ how grateful he is.

It feels great to know he’s not alone after his family kicked him out for not being straight. Perhaps he always knew that his parents wouldn’t understand what it meant to be bisexual. However, he hoped they would be willing to accept and love him no matter what. He wanted to believe they would be proud of him. He dreamed they would get to know him before judging because he didn’t change.

In the end, he is the same Jessy.

And he found a way to be himself even if he has been alone since his last year of high school. In some ways, that made him stronger. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t crave a family. That doesn’t mean loneliness became easier to handle.

So, finding smiling faces and acceptance, Jessy can almost feel the tears coming.

He smiles instead, brighter than ever as he’s pulled into a hug by both Danvers.

“We have to celebrate!”

“Maybe another time,” he says once he pulls apart. “My shift starts soon so, I’ll see you later.”

Taking a deep breath, he allows himself a moment to bask on his happiness. He hasn’t felt like that in years, and this is definitively a good change. He should’ve imagined this. But then again, how could he?

“Okay,” Kara concedes. “But we have to go out sometime soon.”

“Aye, aye, ma’am.”

“Be careful out there, okay?” Alex says as she messes up his hair.

Later on, Jessy hears Alex cursing and some annoying beeping sound from outside the apartment. It’s movie night, and he’s back with their delivery. It doesn’t take a genius to know one of them actually set the kitchen on fire. The fire alarm is blaring loud enough for him to hear before the door is opened.

Then, he can see Alex trying to clear the smoke and silence the fire alarm.

“The fire is down, stupid thing!” She yells while glaring at the object.

“Again?” Jessy asks with a chuckle. “What did you two set on fire this time?”

“Uhm, it’s a long story,” Kara mumbles avoiding his gaze.

When he quirks an eyebrow, Kara’s face turns ten shades of red and he makes a mental note to _not_ ask. Her vague response is enough answer for him. He doesn’t want to end with too much information when it comes to the Danvers. He has seen more than he’d like to last him a lifetime.

“O-kay,” he says dragging the word awkwardly. “Pizza?”

Nodding, Kara takes the boxes from him although their interaction gets interrupted by Alex. The woman deiced to pluck the fire alarm from the ceiling to promptly toss it into the trashcan. It makes a loud thud before the apartment goes silent. The Agent seems relieved and looks up to find two very amused people staring at her.

“Finally,” Alex mutters. “Who had the horrible idea of buying that thing?”

“You,” Kara answers with a giggle.

“Right. Remind me to never do that again.”

There’s a moment of tense silence where Kara wonders if she should speak what’s on her mind. Alex seems to follow her train of thought as the smirk is back on her face. She chuckles before crossing the distance to peck Kara’s cheek.

“I’m talking about the fire alarm, Supergirl. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Do I have to?” Kara replies with a pout.

“No,” Jessy groans and covers his face in embarrassment. “I am so not doing this.”

“And what, may I ask, is exactly this?” Alex inquires playfully.

“Look, I don’t even want to know. I’m just going to…head back. Now.”

Jessy is out of there so fast that he could rival the Flash. Alex’s laughter follows him down the hallway.  He doesn’t stop his path until he reaches his bike. And well, if he bolted before Kara could hand him the cash, he’s sure Supergirl will find him later. When she’s less busy with whatever she’s doing with Alex.

Jessy really doesn’t want to know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canon episode applies.
> 
> Graduation time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the rest of this story in the next 24 hours, so be sure to check all the updates.

The sky is clear like usual in National City. It’s a quiet day with no threat over the horizon although Jessy won’t voice his thoughts in case that jinxes it. He’s nervous about this moment even when the chances of things going wrong are almost non-existent. It’s not like he can really help it after everything he’s been through.

Finally, he’s going to leave college behind to find a new beginning. It’s a good but terrifying thing.

Everything left to do is enjoy the ceremony before saying goodbye to halls and some friends. It’s not like he had the best social life while being there, but he’s going to miss a few faces here and there. College was quite the experience; not always good but not always awful either. If anything else, he’s proud of himself.

However, Jessy doesn’t want to face his last time there alone.

“You shouldn’t look up at the sky too much. People are going to think you’re waiting for Supergirl.”

Jessy smiles when strong arms wrap around his waist. Leaning back on Scott helps to ease his worries. This moment just adds to the exhilarating feeling threatening to make Jessy burst with happiness. It was hard to believe something this good could come out from working in a pizzeria. But well, Jessy has learned the best things in life are often unexpected.

“I mean, you are but you shouldn’t expect here to arrive like that.”

“What?” Jessy asks warily. He’s good at keeping secrets, and apparently, Kara really sucks at that. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Jess. Those glasses aren’t a great disguise. Opening the door in her suit doesn’t help either. And okay, Supergirl stopping by the pizzeria is good for the business, but she likes to say that she’ll call us later if she needs another snack. Our little chain covers most of the city, I know. But guess who lives in the neighborhood? We’ve known for a while now.”

Jessy sighs heavily and rubs his forehead. He needs to have a serious chat with Kara and that “secret” identity of hers. It’s a surprise her true name isn’t plastered on every newspaper already. Or perhaps Cat Grant knows already and keeps her safe just like the rest of the city. That girl is such a mess.

“She needs to be careful,” Jessy grunts. “One of these days she’ll get in trouble.”

Scott chuckles before tightening his grip on his boyfriend. A kiss is placed on Jessy’s cheek replacing the frown with a soft smile as he looks up at the taller man.

However, as time goes by, it’s hard not to think the worst. Jessy wonders if there’s an emergency somewhere in the city. He can’t be mad if Supergirl has to save someone. She’s a hero, and helping people is what she does. He wonders if perhaps Alex got called into a case that holds her back from the occasion. Those aren’t things the Danvers can control, and he doesn’t blame them if they can’t show up. Still, he holds her breath waiting for them.

“They’re going to be here,” Scott says when Jessy’s emotions are clear on his face. “Trust me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Supergirl hasn’t failed this city, but Kara will never fail you.”

She doesn’t.

A few minutes later, Kara takes her place in the crowd with Alex by her side. They cheer loudly for him once they find him. Kara waves excitedly at him while the agent nods in approval. That’s all he needs to breathe again as he gets ready for his final speech. Of course, enjoying another moment with Scott before the ceremony stars doesn’t hurt either.

His words are careful when he stands in front of the microphone. He doesn’t talk about Supergirl, but he speaks of heroes and dreamers. If he does so while thinking of the Danvers, no one has to know.

Jessy doesn’t talk about wars but speaks openly of battles. Every student, every person standing there knows how to fight day by day. He knows the struggle of being alone, but in that moment they all stand together. He voices how proud every student should be of being there, at the end of a road but ready to take the next turn. And pride is not something that comes easily, not after being kicked out for his sexuality.

This time he’s not afraid of being Jessy. He smiles and cracks a joke that makes everyone laugh.

He’s proud of being out of college. He’s proud of being in love with Scott. He’s proud of having amazing friends. He’s proud to be where he is after everything he has been through. He’s proud because he’s a fighter. Perhaps the ceremony is the end of a phase of his life, but he’s more than ready to start a new one knowing he’s not alone.

In the end, Jessy talks about changing the world.

He isn’t _super_ although that doesn’t stop him from being more. More like Alex.

Alex Danvers is just a human. Her skin is not bulletproof. She can’t fly. She’s not super strong or has the ability to fry someone to the bone with heat vision. She’s special in a different way; strong enough to be Supergirl’s hero, despite her humanity. Maybe _because_ of it. Perhaps Alex isn’t mean to be the hero everyone hears about. She’s mean to be the guardian; protecting Kara and guarding her heart.

So, no. Jessy can’t fly either, but he can use his abilities to be better; to make the world a better place.

Students cheer when his speech is over. The families gathered applaud and Jessy beams while getting his diploma.

His parents aren’t there to see him although surprisingly, their absence is not that painful when he has wonderful friends waiting for him.

“Come on, kiddo,” Alex says once the ceremony is over. “There’s a celebration you can’t escape this time.”

“Why would I want to escape?” He answers with a chuckle.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I’m going to kick your butt again.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Danvers.”

Honestly, he’s not afraid of losing a pool game. It’s all fun, and he will be learning from the best, no matter the result.

“Wait,” Kara says with her crinkle showing. “What do you mean with _again_?”

“Well…” Alex starts; her hands instinctively going into the back pockets of her jeans. “It’s a funny story.”

Jessy chuckles before shoving Alex out of the way so he can walk next to Kara. He accepts the arm around his shoulders as he wraps one of his own around Kara’s slim waist. They walk with no set direction, but that doesn’t really matter.

“You weren’t the only one with doubts. Your amazing girlfriend over there,” Jessy gestures vaguely behind them, “was an absolute mess. You two are so stubborn and I wonder how long it would have taken to find your way to each other.”

“We weren’t that bad,” Kara says but knows better. Still, she has to at least try to pretend.

“Believe whatever you want, Kar. Anyway, I took Alex to a bar. She needed to relax after being so jealous of James Olsen. So, we played some pool, talked for a couple of hours before she went home. I promise I made sure she wasn’t drunk. I let her win,” Jessy says whispering the last part although with no real intention to avoid Alex from overhearing.

He leaves Kara’s side after saying his part and joins a laughing Scott. He rushes to his side after catching a glimpse of Alex’s murderous stare. Both guys hold hands as they make it to the parking lot.

“Is that true?” Kara asks when it’s only Alex and her.

“Yes. I was so afraid of losing you,” Alex admits softly. “I was confused about my feelings, and didn’t understand why I was so angry when James confessed his. I was taken aback with anger, but I didn’t realize why I was feeling that way.”

“I never thought you would be jealous of him. I mean, I never saw him that way.”

“I know, but that didn’t stop the feeling, you know?”

“For a long time I thought you were off limits,” the blonde says when the silence stretches. “I thought I would never have a chance with you. At least not in the way I wanted. So, I tried to move on. I tried going on dates. I guess…I guess I tried to forget how I felt for you. It didn’t work. You were always on my mind. I always wondered how things could be if we took the risk. And now? I couldn’t be happier. There’s no one on this world or any other, that compares to you. I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

Alex shares the feeling, but sometimes it’s hard to ignore the demons lurking in the dark. They tell her she’s not good enough for Kara. It’s hard to get past the many years and sharp words that Eliza shoved down her throat. Alex loves Kara unconditionally. She would do anything to protect her, and for a long time, she thought the only way to do so was keeping her distance. However, Alex realized Kara didn’t need protection from the only person loving her more than anything.

The agent isn’t afraid anymore.

Kara doesn’t look at Kames or Winn or anyone with the same amount of adoration.

Jessy is right about a few things:

Alex is more than a simple human. She’s a hero without a cape, but she’s also more than Kara’s sister or girlfriend. She’s Supergirl’s hero and the kind of love that makes it to the books under the word _soulmate_.

“I love you,” Kara says while pressing a sweet kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“I love you too.”

The world stops for a moment; just enough for them to share a proper kiss. It’s chaste, barely a brush of lips against lips, but enough to seal the promise hidden on their words. They’ve been together for such a short time compared to the longing of their souls, but everything feels so familiar. It’s like they’ve kissed a thousand times although each time feels like the first.

They were supposed to be together and finally are.

“Hey, lovebirds! Are you coming or what?”

Jessy’s laughter brings them back to the present almost abruptly. Alex glares at the boy from the sudden interruption even if there’s no real malice on hazel eyes.

“You’re so dead, Williams.”

+++++

“So, what is it like?”

“What is what like?” Alex asked taking a sip of her beer.

“Dating Kara,” Jessy answered with ease. “Is it everything you ever dreamed?”

“I don’t know. I never really dared to dream about this. I mean, there was hope in there. And a lot of fear. I knew how deeply in love I was with her, but dreaming how this felt…I never gave myself the chance. I thought it would just lead to pain instead of happiness. However, I can tell you things are going great. We’re finding a new dynamic, growing closer. Believe me, I didn’t think that was possible. Still, things are different, but in a good way.”

Alex’s happiness was evident. Her grin was almost permanent, and her eyes betrayed the depth of her feelings every time she looked in Kara’s direction. The blonde was currently engaged in some karaoke, a duet with Scott. It was clear neither was good rapping, but they put on a good show that had half the bar laughing.

It was a good development.

“I’m pretty sure this is how happiness should look like,” Jessy says just as the song ends.

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

Kara rushes off the stage with a goal clear in her mind. Taking Alex’s hand, she pulls her back to the spotlight as the first chords of an upbeat song fill the place. The look of sheer horror on Alex’s face disappears after Kara gives her a soft kiss. Still, the agent is nervous as she shrugs off her leather jacket and takes the mic.

It’s not a surprise that Kara takes the lead, but it doesn’t take long for Alex to feel comfortable. At least enough to join in the singing with that dopey smile on her face as she joins for the chorus. They look carefree, and it’s all that matters.

“Come on,” Scott shouts over the music. “Dance with me.”

If they look silly dancing to their friends’ singing, no one really cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while listening to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkQYLnms6rM
> 
> My mind imagines the girls singing to it as unlikely as it is. So feel free to pick another song. But I decided to share in case anyone was curious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canon episode applies.

The choice wasn’t hard once Jessy received the job offer. The job would allow him to pay his students loans, have a nice apartment and be the independent man he always wanted to be. It’s true he has been on his own since he turned eighteen, but that doesn’t mean that was easy. Having a better income is greatly appreciated.

That’s not what makes him nervous this time. He’s taking the opportunity without thinking twice.

This chance is something he wants. It’s a good time to prove himself, to improve and be a better bio-engineer. But to get there he needs to make sacrifices; like moving out of the city for at least six months.

Facing his last day as the delivery guy isn’t hard. He might leave the cap and warm bag behind, but he takes the experiences with him. He keeps the memories and the friends. The anecdotes will follow him as he takes the next step. He isn’t nervous about it. Actually, he handed his two-week notification with a grateful smile and the promise to keep in touch with Stella.

He placed his last bet on the Danvers; easier to do than actually breaking the news to them.

It’s somehow odd how easy and yet hard the change is.

Jessy loves them with all his heart. Finding the Danvers was unexpected, but allowing them into his heart was so easy. And now, he has to take a single step back from them. A single step that feels like crossing the entire universe. Then again, one of his friends is from a different planet, so he’s quite confident they will see each other again.

Nothing can stop him from following his dream. That doesn’t make this step any easier.

“Come on. You can do this, Jessy. It’s not like you’re never seeing them again.”

His heart hammers against his chest while he takes the elevator to Alex’s place. He wasn’t this anxious when he entered the building, but his nerves build up as he gets closer. Perhaps it has to do with the fact he’s going to face Supergirl and FBI Agent Alex Danvers.

The door opens before Jessy can knock; before he has the chance to take a deep breath and steady himself. Kara looks at him with curious eyes while the crinkle appears. There’s nowhere he can run away from this moment even when the knot is lodged on his throat. God, he’s going to miss Kara so much.

Perhaps some people could consider the option of turning around without saying a word. It’s not an option to him. After everything the Danvers have done for him; it would be unfair. They deserve to know what’s going on, even if that means looking them in the eye as he says goodbye.

Sure, he won’t be able to show up for game night, but his heart is on National City. This is his home.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks tentatively.

“Yeah,” he nods although he’s shaking slightly. “I brought your order.”

“Jessy,” she says with a tone that breaks his resolve all over again.

He sighs, unable to meet her eyes any longer. His shoes seem interesting enough as he gulps a couple of times. He should have known. They know him well enough already. At least, it’s enough to tell something is bothering him.

“I have something to tell you. It’s not bad, but I don’t know how to start either.”

“Come in. Alex should be out of the shower in a few minutes.”

 Kara relaxes slightly at his words, but the crinkle doesn’t disappear. Sitting in front of the TV sounds like a good idea; the mindless movie on the screen fills the room instead of Jessy’s anxiety. Five minutes later, Alex joins them with a surprised albeit pleased look on her face.

“What it is, Jessy?” Kara asks again. “Do you need help with something?”

“No, no. Like I said, it’s nothing bad. You two are my last delivery,” he says chuckling at the real meaning of those words. “I mean, today is my last day at the pizzeria.”

The loud gasp escaping Kara’s lips can be heard above the rush of blood on his ears, and he’s afraid to look at their faces.

“I got a job offer,” he pushes past his lips before anyone can say a thing. “It’s a good one! So, I’m taking the chance to be more than a delivery guy. I think that’s really awesome. I’m happy about that.”

Truthfully, he’s happy and proud of the doors opening for him. It’s all due to his hard work. He’s carving his own path in life. However, his face shows a grimace between joy and sadness.

There’s a moment of silence where Jessy takes on their presence. It’s going to be a while before he can see them again; Kara and her ever-blinding smile. The sparkle of blue that is almost enough to betray her true nature. Perhaps everyone will discover her identity, but he doubts it will ever stop being “secret.”

He takes in Alex’s form, softer now than ever. With that oversized sweatshirt and boy shorts. Her hair stands at odd angles as she runs a towel through it. But, to be honest, he’s going to remember the cocky smirk and leather jacket.

“But?” Kara asks once she feels there’s more to it.

“But I have to move. I won’t be in National City for a while. And sure, I’ll be just a couple of hours away. The job is a demanding one so, I’m afraid I won’t be able to visit as much as I’d like.”

The news are partially sad, but they cover it up with excitement for Jessy’s happiness. They promise to make it work with calls and an onslaught of cat memes to cheer him up after a bad day. There are promises of video calls, and visits whenever they are possible. They share the pizza, even watch a movie after Jessy calls Stella and she tells him to enjoy his night.

Their eyes tell another story; words none of them want to acknowledge just yet.

Jessy is a superfriend, and Kara is not the only one that’s going to miss him.

“Do you need help moving?” Alex asks. Her arm is wrapped around Kara since the girl of steel needs some silent comfort.

He would like to say he does, but that’s not true. Everything is squared away. He won’t need most of his stuff anyway, and it’s not like he has a lot of belongings to start with. Scott is taking care of most, while the rest is already where they should be.  Jessy shakes his head until he’s able to find his voice again.

“No, there’s nothing left to do. Just take care of each other. Stop burning the kitchen for heaven’s sake. You’re a fine couple, and I’m more than sure you can find different ways to be hot without a fire hazard.”

Kara swats him playfully causing them to laugh.

“You two are adorable.”

“I am _not_ ,” Alex protests half-heartedly.

“Of course you are,” comes Kara’s immediate response as she pecks Alex’s lips to stop further arguments.

Jessy smiles at their antics while leaving his spot on their couch. Before he can say anything, two strong arms wrap around him. He doesn’t hesitate before returning Kara’s hug with the same intensity. It’s like they don’t want to let go even after they pull apart.

“I’m going to miss you,” Kara whispers against his shoulder.

“I’m going to miss you too, Kara,” he says back with the threat of tears on his eyes. “I’ll be back soon. We’ll get pizza and sing karaoke. I just need a little time to settle down, and then, I’ll visit both of you.”

“Be good, kiddo,” Alex tells him when it’s her turn to hug him. “Call us if you need anything. We’re just a call away no matter where you are. You better come back. We still have a pool rematch pending.”

“Aye aye, ma’am.”

He leaves their apartment after one last hug and a smile full of promises. That’s better than crying.

The crisp air helps him relax once he steps outside. His mind clears, and he fishes his phone from his pocket. The number he needs is already on his speed dial. He doesn’t have to wait long before someone picks up.

“Director Lane, I’m ready. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

He hurries to give back his uniform and starts his way to his new life.

The D.E.O. is waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to those who guessed this correctly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of episodes 18 "World's FInest", 19 "Myriad", and 20 "Better Angels."  
> Ends somewhere between S2 and S3.
> 
> Canon divergence: for obvious reasons, there's no Maggie Sawyer.

Many things happen in a year. Many things he can’t stop or control. Things like Livewire and Silver Banshee. Things like Myriad. He would like to say that it didn’t affect him, that he was strong enough to overcome the mind-control. But that’s not true. He’s as human as the rest of National City and the facility where he is did nothing to stop him; _to stop them_ , from caving in.

However, when the crest appeared on every device and the message of hope spread as quickly as the wind, it wasn’t hard to remember who he was. Perhaps he had an advantage no one knew about. Supergirl was a synonym to hope. Everyone needed a little bit of that. Just an ounce of it was enough to bring back memories and the longing for a better world. There was no need for mind-control to achieve that.

But Supergirl meant a lot more to him. Maybe the crest didn’t remind him of Supergirl at all.

Kara Danvers was another story. He knew her origin: her pain and seemly never-ending grief. He knew about the darkness of space and the red glow of Rao. He knew how hard it was to keep going through the darkness, and she managed. That made him stronger; strong enough to come back to reality.

There were many things waiting for him. There were many things worth fighting for; with no little amount of hope, and love, and passion.

No one expected the headaches that came afterward. No one knew what to do or how to stop them. He wasn’t a hero, and every soul in National City put their faith and trust in Supergirl. That weight fell on her shoulders, but it wasn’t enough to keep her from flying Fort Rozz into space.

He knew even then, when his head was about to explode, that Supergirl gathered her strength from Alex.

The text he received was all cheerfulness and excitement, a cheap trick to conceal the fear Kara felt. She’s not the only one. Jessy sent his own message with shaky fingers:

 |Take care of Alex. _Sent 6:48_

It was a silent plea for Kara to stay, to try and find another way to save the world without sacrificing all she had. It was a reminder that she wasn’t alone anymore, and the wishful thinking that perhaps there was another way. There wasn’t.

 |That’s what I’m doing. _Sent 6:48_

Those words shattered his hope because it felt like the end.

Supergirl was ready to save the world because Alex was a part of it. She was willing to give her life; to die in the same emptiness she feared if that meant keeping Alex safe. It was an odd metaphor Jessy wasn’t able to understand when the pain intensified. It was also hard to tell if it was just the headache or the pain on his chest threatening to become a void.

There was nothing left to say because Kara is a hero, but she’s also someone willing to _give and give and give_ until there was nothing left to share. She was a hero, and Jessy knew how that worked. Most heroes were born from tragedy; pushed to take decisions and follow paths they didn’t want to. Still, he wondered why things had to end like this. He questioned the world, life, the universe itself: why Kara had to keep on giving after losing it all?

He didn’t hear Kara’s last words to Alex, the silent beg for the agent to find love, and happiness. He didn’t hear the choked “ _I can’t. Not without you_.” He remained unaware of the desperation on Alex’s voice when she asked Kara to come back. They had found all those things together and life was unfair for taking them away without a single warning. There was no way he heard the last shared “ _I love you_ ” so breathy that it was barely there.

He didn’t know, but his heart broke, nonetheless.

He closed his eyes when the headache became too strong and the edges of his vision blurred into darkness. The dessert facility was filled with agents, and yet, Jessy focused on the silence lingering somewhere beneath all the noise. A smile found its way to his lips, despite the adversity of the odds.

“She’s going to make it,” he whispered to himself.

He knew it because that moment wasn’t about Supergirl’s strength. Not even Superman was stronger than her. It was a matter of will, and not just Kara’s. Supergirl wasn’t the only badass in that family. After Supergirl saved the world, she was able to fall on the arms of her own savior.

Many things happen in a year; his body grows. It changes until Jessy is muscled and capable to bench press Scott of all people. He’s not the same scraggly guy, but his heart is just as big.

Many things happen in a year, and it all leads to the same thing.

He walks through the D.E.O. corridors with his black uniform in place. Director Henshaw leads the way to the main room, and his body is enough to keep Jessy undetected for the most part. Sure, he has grown in the last twelve months, but there’s no comparison with Hank.

“Danvers!” He calls with his authoritative voice echoing on every wall. “Come here for a second.”

Then, Alex is there with a straight back and squared shoulders. Her eyes are fixed on her boss and fails to notice him. He can’t blame her when he’s missing the green uniform. As much as he tries, Jessy can’t fight the smile. A second later, Hank puts a hand on his shoulder pushing him towards the redhead.

“This is Agent Williams. From now on, he’s part of your squad. He’s your responsibility until he proves his worth to you. As the leader, you’ll decide when he’s ready.”

Alex nods once, as impassive as ever while Hank is there. However, once the man turns his back on them; Alex cracks her smirk and quirks an eyebrow at him. The familiar proud glint on her eyes makes Jessy feel like he never left.

“Took you long enough.”

She pulls him into a one-armed embrace before messing up his hair. Not even his build-up body can deter her from it. Then again, Alex is the kind of woman capable to make every God cry. Even Kara is afraid of her. Okay, that’s a stretch and Jessy knows it, but it’s hard to think when she’s still acting so…so Alex.

A few seconds later there’s a flash of red and blue followed by a happy squeal. Jessy’s feet are no longer touching the floor as Kara lifts him off the ground. He chuckles at her actions although he can’t deny his own happiness.

“Jessy! Are you back? Tell me you’re back. I’ve missed you.”

“Hey there, Supergirl.”

The new agent can feel Hank’s piercing gaze even when his back is turned to the director. Apparently, Kara does too because her excitement dies pretty quickly. She lets him go before standing next to Alex. Her hand seeks the Agent’s and their fingers entwine immediately.

“Do you know each other?”

“Supergirl saved my life, sir. And so did Agent Danvers. We’re good friends, but that won’t interfere with our work or ethics.”

Hank nods in approval at his answers while Kara beams at him. She’s practically bouncing on the spot, and when Jessy opens his arms to offer another hug, she doesn’t hesitate to do so.

In the end, Jessy ends up training with Alex. There’s no doubt he’s good, but she’s better.

All the bruises are forgotten with a movie night. He brings a few pints of ice cream and they order pizza, for old times’ sake.

It’s good to be back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the last chapter after getting some sleep. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No canon episode applies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I don't know if this chapter is what you expect, and suddenly I'm very self conscious of it.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“May I?” Jessy asks.

Barry looks at him with a smile before offering a nod and stepping aside, so Jessy can take his place as Kara’s partner. The Flash smiles at them before getting lost in the search of his girlfriend.

“Are you leaving already?” Kara questions as she puts her hands on Jessy’s shoulders. “Aren’t you having fun?”

“Of course I am! And we’re not leaving yet, but we will soon. I mean, someone has to work when Supergirl takes a well-earned vacation. Also, I’m pretty sure someone misses you by now.”

Jessy swirls her slowly, granting her a perfect view of the place where Alex is talking with Sara, Ava, and Winn. The conversation seems interesting although Alex looks back at Kara every few seconds. Still, she does her best to hide her longing. After all, it has been just fifteen minutes since she was with the blonde.

“It’s like everyone wants to dance with me today,” Kara says with an amused tone.

“You certainly look breathtaking today, so I can’t really blame them.”

“You clean pretty nicely as well, Mr. Williams.”

His tux makes him look different; like a throwback to his graduation and a memory of how much things have changed. The boyish smile looks similar to Alex’s smirk, and Kara wonders if having those two working together is a good idea. So far, Jessy has saved Alex on a few occasions. He’s a rather good agent. Good enough to be part of the D.E.O. Alpha team.

The suit makes him look slightly older, but there’s joy on his eyes as he dances with Kara for a minute or so. Once the song is over, he leads her towards the main table. He acts like the barrier stopping anyone from sweeping her into another dance. It’s not like Kara is tired, but Jessy can see Alex is not the only one longing for a little privacy.

“I feel like if you have to keep dancing, you should do it with her, don’t you think?”

“I agree with that.”

The statement is accompanied by the brightest smile. It makes him wonder if Kara’s smile would be enough to power the bat signal on Gotham City. Not that he knows Batman. But Kara could. In any case, it’s not the time to question the girl about her relationship with the Dark Knight.

“Thank you, Jessy.”

He stops walking a few feet away from Alex’s table to look straight into blue eyes.

“What for?”

“For helping us out when we needed it. I never imagined being here; being so deeply in love and so happy.”

“I want to believe you two would have found your way to each other. Although knowing how stubborn Supergirl is, I feel like it would have taken them at least three years. You know, sometimes it’s so hard to get anything into that head of steel.”

The swat he receives on the arm is well deserved, but he only chuckles. He’s smiling too; wide and bright.

He never expected to be there either.

Life has many turns and unexpected things. As he pulls Kara towards Alex, he realizes how strong fear can be and how much it can hold someone back. He realizes that being brave doesn’t mean not being afraid, but knowing there are far more important things than it. Things like happiness, friendship, and love.

“Hey,” Alex greets them although her eyes never leave Kara. “Are you two all danced-out?”

“Actually,” Kara starts with a slight blush coloring her cheeks. “I was wondering if you’d like to dance with me?”

Alex has never been a great dancer, but there’s no hesitation when she takes Kara’s hand. Only a brief smile is shared with Jessy as the couple makes their way to the middle of the dance floor.

It’s easy to see their love.

They forget about the rest of the world just as Kara’s hands find their place on Alex’s back. They move along the soft music, swaying gently without exchanging a word. There aren’t words that can convey the feelings clear on their eyes. There’s no way anyone can describe the gentleness of that moment, with Alex wrapping her hands around Kara’s neck, keeping her as close as she is. They dance as time fades and the party around them turns meaningless.

They’re allowed to find a moment of privacy even when all eyes are fixed on them.

Silence is enough to keep a conversation filled with heartfelt promises they have no intention to break. The eternity of a second is enough to reassure them nothing and no one can take their happiness away. They’ve fought so hard for it; enough for it to leave scars. They’ve walked through hell until they learned how to live with the shadows of nightmares. They took the fire to fuel their souls, and the flames were enough to light the passion on their hearts.

Both of them were warriors, born from the ashes of a world long gone and the expectation of perfection.

And perhaps they aren’t what the world wants them to be, but they’re happy.

The quiet night is enough to keep them safe as Alex gasps in surprise when her feet are no longer touching the floor. Kara’s radiant smile is enough to answer any question she has, as they swirl above the crowd. They get lost in their own spiral of happiness in a dance transcending time and space.

Jessy is sure this moment is the definition of true love. They are the definition of it. They are what soulmates are supposed to be, with open hearts beating as one and paths entwining even if they’re not the same. They have their lives; their individuality has never been compromised, but there’s something missing when they are on their own.

Perhaps it’s the glint of pure joy on their eyes as they get higher and higher towards the night. Maybe it’s the way their foreheads touch almost like they’re able to read each other’s mind. It’s not necessary when they know what the other is thinking; the moment is perfect, and their love can’t be expressed with words.

It’s hard to explain how they change when they aren’t together. But Jessy has seen the calm that overcomes them as soon as they are able to hold hands. He has seen the serenity when Alex rests her head on a strong shoulder while Kara runs her fingers through auburn hair. He’s been a part of their journey; with glimpses here and there. However, this feels like the end of the beginning as they are finally ready to take the next step. They’re ready to write the next chapter.

The pain of their past and the uncertainty of the page of their story are left in the past.

They’ve grown from the strained relationship and the bumps created by secrecy. They’ve learned from their mistakes until the darkness of fear became the light of happiness and hope for a “happily ever after.”

It wouldn’t be a surprise if their love story is just like Hades and Persephone.

It doesn’t really matter when their bonding bracelets catch the right amount of moonlight to tell the whole world; the entire universe, they managed to defeat all odds. They found their way across time; with Kara being held captive on the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years, and space. If those things are way more literal than anyone believes, that’s just further proof of their inevitability.

They stand like Gods in a world of mortals. But they don’t stand out due to Kara’s alien nature.

They thrive because they don’t know how it feels to give up. They keep fighting until every muscle is sore. They fight even without powers. They fight even when the enemy doesn’t have pity for their fragility. Maybe that’s why they don’t give up. They know how to gather strength when losing isn’t an option.

They look at each other; fight together with a goal set on mind.

It’s not about what they can win. It’s not about saving the world. It’s about those things they can’t afford to lose.

That’s what made Kara sacrifice herself flying Fort Rozz out of the atmosphere. That’s why Alex tried to make Kara believe there was nothing bigger than Supergirl when she was trapped in a water prison. That’s what they are reckless from time to time, with the inertia moving them forward when their hearts ache.

They rise higher and higher; their white dresses following them like the last breeze of summer conceding a dance to the autumn wind. They rise until they swim in a sea of stars with the certainty they won’t sink as long as they’re together.

So, what if the stars cling to golden tresses as they get lost in the night?

Alex is the one tasting the universe on Kara’s lips; drinking entire galaxies, getting drunk on euphoria and the promise of forever. Alex is the one running her fingers through stardust and cradling constellations as she cups Kara’s face. She’s the one finding the warmth of a red sun as they part; all shy smiles and adoring gazes, to see the light of Rao coloring Kara’s cheeks.

Everyone sees how they find their righteous place on each other’s arms. They fit in ways transcending words.

It’s not about their bodies molding perfectly until there’s no space between. It’s so much more than that. It’s always more than what everyone sees.

They fill the emptiness of their hearts and erase the loneliness clinging to their souls. After all, they aren’t alone. Not anymore. They remember the cold bite of darkness, but the gentlest of touches is enough to ground them to the present. A single whisper filled with devotion is enough to push away every dark hole trying to consume them.

So many people look up at the sky to catch a glimpse of what they are; ready to defend the parts of the love they’ve seen.

And that’s the whole point.

Jessy isn’t the only one that knows Kara’s secret identity or Krypton’s fatal end. However, there’s no way he knows the depth of Kara’s sorrow or the fear she had of her own strength. He wasn’t a part of that. None of them were…except for Alex.

Cat, Winn, and James know her as a reporter. They’re familiar with Kara’s passion to discover the truth. It’s something she trusts. Still, they don’t know about the excruciating pain the truth causes when there’s no one to answer the _why_ of things.

Sure, Alex doesn’t know why Alura refused to take action when she had the chance to save Krypton. Alex can’t explain why something created to _help_ was used to control humanity and almost destroyed it. Alex can’t say why people see Lena as nothing more than a Luthor even if the woman has proved she’s nothing like Lilian or Lex.

At the end of the day, it’s not about the things Alex doesn’t know but those she does.

Kara has the chance to make Earth a better place. She does so with her words as a reporter; always truthful but filled with hope and compassion. She does so with her strength as Supergirl, but she only uses her fists when her words won’t suffice. She does so with her heart, and that’s just Kara.

Her heart is what brings people together.

Her heart is what made Cat keep her secret even when the woman had the world at her fingertips. That’s what made Barry, Oliver and the Legends travel to a different Earth just to be a part of her happiness. Her heart is what brought a Luthor and a Lane together despite all the differences.

Her heart is what makes people get through deception. She’s too good. She’s kind to everyone, and her heart is full of love.

But there’s no doubt that Kara’s heart isn’t hers. Not since she let Alex in. Not since the agent was able to see the darkest parts of Supergirl encased in red Kryptonite and harsh words and Alex decided to stay anyway.

Kara’s heart belongs to Alex.

Everyone is grateful for being part of their lives, to be able to see a side of their love.

And yet, everyone has a different story to tell. Everyone has different pieces of the puzzle.

“Are you ready to go?” Scott asks with a half smile.

“Yeah.”

With a last glance at the sky and a soft whisper of “ _up, up and away, Mrs. Danvers_ ”, Jessy follows his boyfriend towards the exit.

It might seem like the end, but he knows this is only the beginning.

He has seen their love unfold, has been a closer player than most, but the full picture is only theirs. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t cherish the pieces of their lives he has been part of. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy the memories harvested through the years.

He holds them close to the heart.

Like a Pizza his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say, thank you to all of you leaving comments, and kudos. I can't believe that by the time I'm posting this the story has over 360 kudos. I didn't expect people to enjoy something from Jessy's POV. But I'm glad you did.
> 
> I'm glad you decided to read this story until we're here, at the very end.  
> Writing this made me happy, and I hope you got some happiness or enjoyment with it as well.
> 
> So, one final time...thank you.  
> And until next time.


End file.
